Sonic Adventure 3 The Ultimate Madness revised
by Sonic-Ruler
Summary: Eggman is possesed and becomes smarter and more ruthless than ever. How will Sonic ever survive? By joining together with his friends of course. Old allies and enemies return. But can they stop a monster who is supported by the very essence of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. I hope everyone of my loyal readers is doing well. I just finished finals and my evil English project. I got a good grade though. I decided to rewrite the first few chapters of this story. I had to reread this story to finish my project and I then realized how horrible and immature my writing used to be. It was even in script form. Ugh. Yuck. I assure everyone that this story will be much better now.

Revised October 10/22/07

Decided that instead of overwriting the chapters I would just make a new story. Now I can go and have it be put up again and people can write new reviews. Hit counter will be reset. And it will be put to the top of the list again. Yay. Works for me completely.

Here we go!

Sonic Adventure 3. The Ultimate Madness

Eggman was sitting in front of his desk in his latest fortress trying to think of a good way of making his new robot's engine work properly. "Maybe I should use the same type of engine as I used for the Egg Breaker." Eggman then had a vision of Shadow destroying that particular robot in forty-three seconds. "Actually that might not be a good idea."

Eggman then picked up a few blue prints from some of his old robots. _Being a genius scientist is not that easy. You run out of the greatest ideas fast. _"Well for a genius like me all of my ideas are brilliant so I can use my old projects to help because they all use my IQ of 300."

The first blueprint he came across was the one for Metal Sonic. Eggman started to have a vision of Metal Sonic transforming into the fake Eggman and locking him up in the room on the Egg Fortress. "Maybe we won't use his design after all."

The next blueprint was of the Egg Carrier. A vision of Chaos using one blast to destroy the entire machine came into Eggman's mind. "Lets skip that one."

The final blueprint was of the modifications made on Emerl to make G-Mel. The vision of teaming up with Sonic to defeat the rampant robot came to Eggman's mind. "Lets skip the blueprints." Eggman said starting to look a little downcast.

Eggman turned to look behind him at the huge pile of scrap metal that he was using to finish his robots interior. He saw pieces of eggpawns, his flying fortresses, the phi robots, and the E-series robots. Feeling a little sick Eggman got up from his desk and walked into his bedroom to take a nap. Looking at the wall he saw the mountain of blueprints in the failure category. Next to it was the pile of about five blueprints in the success category.

Eggman kicked a chair over and started to pace. "Why is it that every time I have a great plan I stopped by that hedgehog and his friends. And the rest of the time I have to join up with Sonic to defeat a creature that we can't defeat alone. To make matters worse, the one time I succeed, all I get is a flying carpet hundreds of years old. Why is Sonic so powerful? It is like he is controlled by some greater power beyond my imagination."

Eggman walked over to the success pile and started to look at the blueprints. " This is that robot I used to steal the master emerald for the first time. This one is the robot I used to kidnap that rabbit, Vanilla. And this last one is the robot me and Eggman Nega used to try to steal the Sol Emeralds. I would have won with these creations if Sonic did not always get the chaos emeralds and transform into Super Sonic! Maybe I need to hide the emeralds better."

"I guess the only thing I can do is just try to take over America through politics. If I start helping out the country maybe I could eventually become president. Helping out with the rebuilding of Westopolis and Station Square from the Black Arms' attack would probably be an extremely good place to start."

Eggman turned around suddenly when he heard knocking on the door to his workshop. "One minute." _There goes my chance for a nap._

Eggman opened the door to see an extremely strange sight. In front of him stood a man who was about seven feet tall. He was wearing an extremely long black cloak that covered the majority of his body. All that could be seen of his face were his red eyes. An aura of darkness swirled around him.

"Who are you." Eggman asked. _I don't think I like this man and I have only seen him for a few seconds._

"My name is Nightmarok. Who I happen to be talking to Dr. Robotnik?"

"If you mean my grandfather, he is dead. I go by Dr. Eggman." _Mostly because no one will call me by any other name._

"I am aware of Dr. Gerald Robotnik's 'death'. I used to work under him in the past. I should have originally called you Dr. Eggman but I thought that it is a derogatory name that should not be used. I will call you Dr. Eggman if you want though.

_Why does he say my grandfather's death in such a weird way. It almost feels like he is mocking either me or him._ Eggman thought. "Well, you have gotten me interested. What is it that you from me?"

"I wish for help in taking over the world." Nightmarok said. "It is a hard thing to do alone, as I am sure you know."

_There it is again. It is like he is mocking me. _"I must admit, I am usually not the one who people come to for help in conquering the world. Most people think that I am just a failure who can't do anything right." Eggman said.

"That is not what I think. Those people do not understand that you are battling against a complete freak of nature. If that little group of monsters did not exist you would have taken over the world years ago. They do not realize there own great fortune, but that will change soon." Nightmarok said with extreme spitefulness.

"What do you mean by calling Sonic a freak?" Eggman asked.

"**Because he is one. He is a little devil. A monster. He should not exist on this planet.**" Nightmarok said, each word dripping venom.

Eggman took an involuntary step backwards. _What is this person. I think he hates Sonic much more than even I do. I feel like I am staring into the eyes of a demon. _"I can see that you have a deep hatred of him."

"I apologize." Nightmarok said raising his hand in apology. "Sonic hurt me once in the past and I have never forgiven him."

_He keeps switching. One moment he acts kind and polite but then he snaps and acts like a demon. Which is he? _Eggman asked himself. "So you said you wanted to join forces with me?"

"Oh yes. I can give you a power source for whatever your next robot is going to be." He took out a small box out of his pocket. "Please step back a few steps." Nightmarok asked Eggman. After Eggman followed the orders Nightmarok pushed a button on the side of the box. The box then expanded to the size of a large suitcase.

"How did you do that?" Eggman asked staring at the box in awe.

"The cargo itself did it." Nightmarok said. Before Eggman could say anything Nightmarok opened the lid of the box. Eggman stared at the contents in shock. Seventy chaos emeralds in ten rows of seven sat inside the box. "Keep in mind that even though these are copies they release the same level of power as the real chaos emeralds. I have exceeded that fox Tails in that respect." He waited until Eggman stopped staring at the emeralds to continue. "I will give these to you if you will help me defeat Sonic."

Eggman looked up suspiciously. "That it? No strings attached?"

"Of course not." Nightmarok said.

"You are not going to betray me later?" Eggman said.

"I would never do something like that." Nightmarok said, but his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Then sure. Lets join forces to defeat Sonic once and for all." Eggman said. _I will just have to make a few precautions to make sure that I will be ready if he goes and tries to betray me. I will not be caught off guard this time._

"One last thing." Nightmarok said. Eggman turned around from the doorway he was about to enter. "It was rather silly for a human with an IQ of 300 to think that I would betray my own servant."

"What are you talking about?" Eggman said. _Servant!?_

"This." Nightmarok said, the dark aura becoming stronger. "Chaos Possession!" A huge shadow came out of Nightmarok and flew into Eggman's body.

For a moment Eggman seemed to struggle with it and then he stopped. His face flashed black for a moment and then went back to normal. His eyes became slightly glazed and a look of mad intelligence appeared on his face. "What is it you wish me to do master?" Eggman asked.

"I wish for you to finish your robot and put the chaos emeralds in it. Sonic and his friends will notice the power and come attack here. I want this base to ready for their attacks. Make sure that they lose. I will help in my own way."

"I will begin immediately." Eggman said and walked to his workshop.

"Finally, I will soon get what I deserve. I will use Eggman to stop Sonic and friends. Then I will get enough power to conquer the world just like I deserve. Enjoy your last days Sonic, because soon I will put you through torture. HAHAHAHAHA"

Later in Tails' house Sonic was taking a nap while Tails was tinkering with the new plane he had just made. Sonic woke up with a start as Tails knocked his tool box into a wall.

"Sorry Sonic." Tails said.

"Hey Tails. Are you still working on that plane. You really should take a rest. You were up all night with me rebuilding Station Square. You need your sleep so that you can get more ideas for your machines."

"Don't worry about me Sonic. I got about four hours of sleep already in naps today." Tails said.

Sonic was silent for a moment. "Wait. If you got four hours of sleep then how long have I been sleeping?" Sonic asked.

"Five hours." Tails said.

"No wonder I feel so refreshed." Sonic said. "Well I am going to see if Eggman is up to anything recently."

"You can use my emerald radar to see if any chaos emeralds are in use." Tails said.

"Thanks. How does it work?" Sonic asked.

"You just hit the big red button and it will show you a big map and there will be arrows pointing in the direction of where the emerald or emeralds are."

"Okay." Sonic said and then he ran out of the house.

Two minutes later Sonic came back in. "Tails, I have a question about this machine that you are letting me use."

"What is it Sonic?"

"What is the number next to each arrow symbolize?" Sonic asked.

"That shows how many chaos emeralds are in that direction. The chaos emerald's colored arrows are red while the master emerald's arrow is green." Tails explained. "The longer the arrow the further away it is."

"When was the last time you updated this gizmo because I think that it is not working very well at all." Sonic said looking at the machine with a look of extreme confusion on his face.

"That is the new one. I just made it a few weeks ago. Why what is wrong?" Tails asked.

"It says that there are seventy chaos emeralds in the direction of Eggman's new base." Sonic said.

"WHAT!!!!!" Tails yelled looking up suddenly.

"I think we have a problem." Sonic said.

"We have to do something about this. Those have to be fake emeralds, but my radar only picks up emeralds with the exact power of a real chaos emerald. Even though they are fake they will still be as effective as if he had seventy real chaos emeralds." Tails said extremely worried.

"Well lets go get everyone together and we will go and beat him like normal." Sonic said. He was about to go out of the door when he stopped for a moment. "Tails? How will we be able to transport everyone at the same time. There are a lot of people who will probably want to stop Eggman."

""Thats easy. We will just go in the Devil Cyclone. My new plane." Tails said.

"Devil Cyclone??!!" Sonic said.

"Yes."

"Interesting name." Sonic said. _Devil Cyclone! I never thought that he would go and name one of his planes anything like that!_

Sonic and Tails got into the extremely large plane and started to fly in the direction of Amy's house.

"I hope Amy doesn't try to strangle me when I see her." Sonic said. "It is really annoying."

"Sure. I bet that it is so annoying. You enjoy it when Amy hugs." Tails said.

"What are you talking about!?" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, if you really did not like Amy then you would just run away from her and you would never let her catch up." Tails said.

_I don't know if he is really smart or if it is obvious even to a nine year old. _Sonic thought. _I hope it is the former. If it is the latter then Amy really will hug me to death._

"Hey Sonic. There's Amy's house. Maybe Cream will be over and we can get both of them at once." Tails said waking Sonic up from his thoughts.

"Sure thing."

Sonic and Tails walked up to Amy's door and knocked twice.

"Hey Amy. Its me and Tails. Can you open up? We have a couple of Eggman troubles right now."

Sonic and Tails heard stomping of feet and Amy suddenly through open the door. "Sonic! Its you! What's going on?"

"Hi Amy. Eggman seems to be up to his usual nonsense. This time though he seems to be trying something new. He has gotten together seventy chaos emeralds." Tails said.

"Seventy emeralds? How is that possible?" Cream asked coming out of the hallway.

"Lets rephrase that." Tails said. "Seventy FAKE emeralds."

"Well that still will be trouble. We should get some more of our friends to help out. I know one who is here right now who probably love to help." Amy said.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Emerl, come on out." Cream said. At those words the orange robot made his way out of one of the rooms and caught sight of Sonic.

"Emerl?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" Emerl said.

Suddenly Sonic ran right towards Emerl. "Where have you been? I thought that you were dead! Why didn't you tell me that you were alive?!" Sonic shouted.

Emerl went running at Sonic at the same time. "Well you didn't look hard enough did you. You could have just asked Cream or Amy and they could have told you that I was alive." Emerl shouted.

Suddenly Sonic and Emerl punched each other in the face at the same time.

"Sonic! Emerl!" Cream yelled in shock.

"Don't mind them Cream. This is just one of those guy things where they try to disguise the fact that they have feelings." Amy said as she watched Emerl and Sonic fall over backwards at the same time.

"It's great to see you Emerl." Sonic said getting up.

"It's good to see you too, Sonic." Emerl said jumping up.

"But how are you alive Emerl?" Sonic asked.

"I can explain that Sonic." Tails said. "Remember that robot G-Mel that Eggman made. After you defeated him Cream took him to my workshop. After checking some data I realized that he actually was just Emerl with a couple of modifications. Eggman must have done something to keep Emerl alive even after he shut down. I just fixed him up and he was good as new."

"And why was I not aware of this?" Sonic asked. "This whole time I thought that G-Mel was like the Phis, or that he was based on some of Emerl's data like the Shadow androids were."

"I guess I never go a chance to tell you." Tails said. "I only finished him a few weeks ago."

"Can't we talk about this later. Don't we have a lot of more people to get to stop Eggman?" Amy said.

"Oh yeah." Sonic said.

"Well lets go. You ready to kick some robot butt Emerl? How about you Cream?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ready. I want to fight some Eggman robots. I want to relearn some techniques." Emerl said.

"Just let me get Cheese. Then I will be ready." Cream said running into the house.

About five minutes later everyone was in the Devil Cyclone and they were flying to their next destination, the Chaotix's headquarters.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sheesh. That took awhile. It went from a one and a half page chapter to an eight page chapter. I am so tired now. And I have to do this to eight to ten more chapters. Oh well. I guess I will eventually get it all done. Please review. Constructive criticism only please. 7 pages single spaced this time.


	2. Chaotix, Commander, and Rouge oh my!

I am a horrible person for not doing any fanfiction for so long. A very horrible person. Okay I am now going to continue all of my stories after I finish rewriting this story. I have multiple reasons for needing to re write this and reasons why I did not for a long time. But that is all in the past. Time to continue this story.

Chapter 2

After a long flight the group finally reached the Chaotix's new headquarters. It had been recently remodeled as payment from the president for their help in a large case trying to find stolen information. It was now four stories tall and had many winding corridors and traps to make sure that only people the Chaotix wanted to come in would be able to enter.

Slowly the Devil Cyclone landed in front of the headquarters and everyone got out. The looked in wonder at the building for a while before finally walking up to the front door. Sonic walked up and knocked three times loudly. Nobody answered for awhile so Sonic knocked once again. After five more minutes Sonic finally yelled for somebody to answer. The intercom then crackled into life.

"Hello this is Vector of the Chaotix, may I ask who is speaking?" He was then interrupted by a large yawn from Charmy in the background. "Shut up Charmy. I am talking to Sonic." Vector tried to whisper but it was still loud through the intercom.

"Hey Vector. Is this your first time using the intercom or something?" Sonic asked. "We can hear every word you say."

"Well since you are the first people to come here since we remodeled, yea." Espio said. "Do you like the new building and sign?"

Sonic looked up at the huge colored sign with pictures of the Charmy, Espio, and Vector in detective outfits. Charmy was slightly blurry because of how often he was moving. "It all looks awesome you guys. It is pretty cool."

Charmy's voice then came through the intercom. "Hey Sonic. Hey Tails. Hey everyone. How is everyone doing? I am doing fine. Espio is doing fine. Vector looks ugly as usual but he is fine as well. What's going on? Do you have a job for us. Is Eggman giving us our money finally? Is some crazy plot going on? You know we can see you through those two cameras up next to the sign. Isn't it cool. I really like it. It would have been better if it was just me. It wou-" He was cut off suddenly and his voice came out all muffled.

"Sorry about that. We forgot to put a muzzle on Charmy. He accidentally got into a couple of our sugar packets which is not good for an already hyperactive bee. Calm down Charmy and get a grip on yourself."

"Can you guys help us? We need to stop whatever Eggman is up to now. We are not sure what it is but it is probably big. He has lots of fake chaos emeralds."

"If you can get to the room that we are in then we will help you. Just go through the doors and avoid the traps." Vector said and then cut off.

"Alright. I will." Sonic said.

He walked into the building and was immediately brought to a fork in the path. He went down the left pathway and was smashed by a boxing glove from the wall. He then walked back and went to the right path. HE walked a little and then saw another fork. He again went down the left path and fell into a huge hole that was covered by a tarp.

"What is this? A cartoon?" Sonic said as he got out and dusted himself off while looking around checking for another boxing glove.

He then went down the right path and was again alright. He got to a part where the ground was covered in tar but zoomed over it. He then got to another fork and for a third time he went to the left path. This time another boxing glove flew at him but he shredded it with a spin jump. He then went down the right path.

"Did you know something about psychology Sonic?" Espio asked over the speakers that were on the ceiling.

"Not much."

"I guess you did not know that most of the time when people are confronted by a left and right path they go down the left path and not the right."

"Nope." _So that is why the traps were on the left. I just need to go down the right path this time instead._

Sonic then walked to another fork. This time he walked halfway down the right path. Suddenly a huge boulder came rolling at him from further down the hallway. Sonic had to run at full speed to escape it and go down the left path. He grew irritated when he heard laughter over the speaker from the trio.

"Man he fell for that one hook, line, and sinker." Vector chortled over the speakers as Espio chuckled.

"He should of seen that coming when we said that." Charmy said.

"That was pretty dumb," Espio agreed.

"I don't think I like you guys that much right now." Sonic said.

Sonic then continued going around all of the building avoiding many traps and dangers. Finally when he felt like he was going to collapse he saw a light at the end of his hallway and ran towards it. He then ended up back at the front doors with everyone staring at him.

"WHAT!!!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone looked up as a roar of laughter came from the speakers. Amy frowned and walked forward.

"Will you guys please come down?" Amy asked politely.

"Not until Sonic makes it up here."

"Come down." Amy said more determined.

"No."

"That was not a request," Amy said as she grabbed her hammer. With a huge swing she smashed one of the cameras into pieces of metal.

Everyone heard a huge gasp come from the Chaotix.

"If you do not come down now then I will smash this building down until you do. And then I will pound you to a pulp before dragging you with us." Amy said venomously.

"Go mom!" Emerl shouted as Tails and Cream backed away. Sonic looked at Amy appreciatively.

"This building is super solid. You could not break it." Vector said.

Amy smashed the building with her hammer and huge cracks appeared on its side.

There was silence for awhile and then the Chaotix came out of their building. Immediately Emerl and Sonic jumped them and they started to fight. Amy and Cream walked back to the Devil Cyclone while Tails sat nearby and started to cheer on Sonic and Emerl.

After a couple of minutes everyone got into the plane with the Chaotix sporting a couple of bruises, Sonic laughing at them and Emerl processing new battle techniques. Amy and Cream started to talk about clothes and Tails concentrated on not smashing into anything and making it to Washington D.C. to get Rouge.

--------------

They all disembarked and started to walk towards the White House. They were stopped by a couple of security guards but as soon as they saw Sonic they let them all through. As usual being a hero/celebrity has its perks.

"I can't believe how huge this place is!" Cream exclaimed.

"Is this your first time being here Cream?" Vector asked.

"Actually yes. Though I have met the president but that was in a different place. It was not here. I don't remember where we all were." Cream said.

"We have been here on numerous occasions. The president uses us a lot for special missions. We also come once a month and see if we can make it past security. Usually we do well but last time we came the security was really really tight. We could barely get anywhere. We still managed to get to the president's office but it was a close call. They have all kinds of new technology that they use. Especially against invisible chameleons." Vector said.

"How do they do it?" Cream asked.

"Well normally they use cameras that sense heat but because Espio is cold blooded he will always be the same temperature as his environment so that does not work. One thing they have is an area that you have to pass through that has powerful air currents. If someone tries to walk through without a pass then the air currents will be blocked by the body even if they are invisible. And the machine registers whenever the air is blocked.

"Then how did you get through?" Tails asked.

"We went and cut the power to the machines. It alerted everybody to our being there but they still did not know where we were." Vector said laughing.

"Very tricky." Sonic said. He then turned around to Emerl. "Don't copy that data. It is not a good thing to copy tricks like that."

"Too late."

"Then just don't use it that much." Sonic said.

After walking for a little bit longer they reached the president's office. They knocked a couple times and then entered.

"Hello Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, Chaotix. And is that Emerl?" Rouge said from the couch she was sitting on. The president nodded his head as they entered and started to get out from behind his desk but Sonic waved for him to sit down. The Commander walked forward and shook Sonic's hand instead.

"How come you say everyone's name but you lump us together and don't say our individual names?" Vector asked irritated. "What happened to 'Hi Vector, Charmy, and Espio.' or something like that?"

"Because I felt like it fools." Rouge said. Vector went to say something but the president interrupted him.

"We don't have time for squabbling over small things." He then turned to Sonic. "How did you know to come anyways? I was just about to send a message to you. Eggman sent us a letter saying that he was going to kill us all. He did not even make any demands. He just said that our doom is nigh. What could have happened? We were getting along fine just a week ago. He even gave us some of his robots to help our army."

"I don't know." Sonic said. "We just noticed that he had tons of chaos emeralds and decided to get Rouge and a few others and see if we can figure what is going on. Can we borrow Rouge for a bit if she wants?"

"Sure. I am fine with that." The president said. "That is, if Rouge agrees."

"I'll come along." Rouge said. I have been so bored lately. I have been wanting something to happen for awhile."

"Well you got your wish." Cream said.

"Who else are we getting?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking about getting Shadow and Knuckles next. That should enough man power to do what is needed."

"And womanpower." Amy said.

Everyone started to get up when the Commander spoke. "I don't agree with that strategy. Even though you are all extremely powerful if he comes at you with a full army then you might use up your stamina fighting the army and not have enough power to destroy the big robots."

"Then what do you propose?" The president asked puzzeled.

"With your leave I will go and get one of our most advanced robots out and join you later. It is not very good against extremely powerful machines but is good for destroying large numbers in a very fast amount of time. If necessary I can handle any army he may have made and you can deal with him personally."

"Good plan." Tails said impressed.

"I was made the Commander for my strategy skills after all." The Commander said slightly smugly.

"One question Sonic." Rouge asked. "Where is Shadow right now?"

"On the ARK of course."

"And how are we going to get there?"

"Uh..."

"I can help out with that." The president said. "It may my only way to help but I can set up a rocket to take you to the ARK. Ever since the crisis we had before we always have a rocket ready to get up there."

"Thanks." Sonic said. "All right guys, lets go."

Everyone slowly left the room while the president remained at his desk. He looked at a picture on his desk of the whole group after the defeat of Black Doom.

"Good luck to all of you."

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I finally did it. After so long I managed it. Hopefully I will go a little bit faster from now on but no promises.

6 pages single space yeah.


	3. Shadow and the ARk's mysteries

Cringe. Cringe. Horrible chapter this one. I could barely read it it was so horrid. My jokes were something only kids like eight years old would like. Actually considering my only reviewer back then was 9 years old I guess I was doing well with my audience. This chapter would have turned many people off from reading this in the old days. But now it is back and better than ever. I was going to take two chapters and combine them but I thought of a way to make this chapter longer so the next one can also be lengthened rather than shortened like the first time.. There just was now enough stuff for only one chapter.

Chapter 3

The Metal Harbor had not changed that much since the last time Sonic had been there. The only big difference was that there were lots of GUN robots and lots of Eggman robots walking around. There were also more rockets and they were much more advanced rockets. The whole group was going to a huge one in the center.

Sonic was walking a little ahead of everyone. He had tried running earlier but after having needed to be pulled out of the water five times he decided that speed was not the best idea after all. He looked around again. "What are all the robots doing right now." He asked Rouge.

"They are still trying to repair all the damage that was done when Eggman, Shadow, and I blew up the island. And they are also trying to get that huge rocket ready for us so we can get to the ARK."

"Wow. They are still trying to recuperate from all of the damage?" Sonic asked very surprised.

"Wow Sonic. A four syllable word! Impressive." Rouge chuckled a little as both Amy and Sonic glared at her. "To answer your actual question, the bomb did do a huge amount of damage. The main reason though that they are taking so long is that they are just really busy lately especially after the Black Doom incident."

"Oh, that makes sense." Sonic said.

"And now we are back to Sonic's usual way of talking. Single syllable." Rouge said sighing.

Sonic started to glare at her again this time starting to get irritated at her. Amy then went to his defense. "Why does it matter how many syllables he uses when he speaks? Who cares. No one thats who. So stop making fun of him. Please Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Fine. Fine. I just to rile you up a bit. It helped pass the time though, did it not?" They looked at he curiously. "We are here already." She said pointing at the large rocket ship.

The rocket ship was nothing special. The only thing that made it any different from other rockets was that it had a large capacity for people since there were now 9 people riding it. It also had a system so that gravity affected them like it would on Earth's surface.

Soon the rocket departed with everyone okay and it started to make its way to the ARK. Rouge made her way into one of the rooms and Amy followed her. Vector and Charmy started to play some games on the computer. Espio layed on one of the walls and fell asleep instantly. Cream and Tails started to explore the different rooms of the rocket. Emerl started to analyze his surroundings and started to copy different traits from the people around him. Sonic just started to look out one of the windows at the Earth and the stars silently.

"Hey Rouge?" Amy asked as they were getting on. "Where did GUN get the technology to alter gravity and stuff? I have seen many occasions of it in different places. Where did they think of it from?"

"They got it from the black aliens when Black Doom first came to the ARK. I was told by someone that he 'did not want anyone floating around besides him' so he told the scientists how to do it."

"Wow you're really knowledgeable. I'm impressed." Amy said.

"Well somebody has got to be since Sonic barely thinks about things Knuckles is slightly dumb and gullible, and Shadow is arrogant and gets to focused on one thing at a time."

"Why do you keep insulting Sonic? Normally you two are at least polite to each other and maybe not friendly but this is just weird. Did he do something that made you angry?"

"No. I get this way when I am worried. I just am a little scared of whatever Eggman may be working on. I just does not seem like him to do something on this grand of a scale. I feel like there is something else going on and I do not like it in the least. And I was not insulting him when I said that he does not think. In a way it is a good trait. Very optimistic. He believes everything will turn out right and he will fight to make sure of that. He also had complete faith in everyone and believes that together we can do anything. That is admirable."

"Oh. I understand. You should have just said that. Okay thanks Rouge." Amy said and then left the room.

Meanwhile Vector had just accidentely woken Espio by throwing a stick of gum at him.

"Sorry Espio. I had no idea that you were actually truly asleep. Normally you are still partially awake even when we are in the office. What is the difference here from there?" Vector asked.

"Here I can sleep without worrying that someone will attack while I sleep. If they are sneaky enough I might not notice them. Here no one can get in here without setting off an alert bell. Also, I trust everyone in here extremely well so I have no reason to suspect someone in here already."

"Wow are you really Espio. It took ages to gain your trust before. That is another change." Charmy said flying around him.

Espio smiled. "I think that being around Sonic has changed me. All of these changes are due to him." Charmy and Vector looked at each other for a minute and then nodded.

"Yea I can understand that." Charmy said.

Meanwhile Amy went to look in on Sonic. He was still staring at the Earth and was quiet. She decided that he looked like something was troubling him so she asked him what was wrong.

Sonic sighed slightly. "It's this whole business with Eggman. He said that he was going to try to be peaceful for a while but he obviously has changed his mind. Why can't he just stop? What is it that makes destruction so appealing to him. I just worry all the time."

"About what Sonic?" Amy asked a little worried she had never seen Sonic like this.

"I fear that one day he is going to go to far and actually kill someone. And then it will be my fault."

"Why will it be yours?" Amy asked.

"Because I have constantly let him of easily. If someone is hurt then everyone will turn on me. I can't imagine being with you all but I fear it might happen." Sonic said sadly as a small tear rolled down his face. He brushed it away like it was nothing but Amy say it.

"Sonic?"

"What Amy?"

"You are a hero. You take the burden of the world on your shoulders. You need to share that with all of us. It is too much for one man or hedgehog or whatever to bear alone. The world has complete faith in you. The world can still be happy because you live. So please don't be sad. We will stand with you whenever you need us. Is that okay with you?"

Sonic was silent for a moment and then he turned around and gave Amy a huge hug. She turned purple for a second and then hugged him back. "Thanks Amy. You have helped me regain belief in myself. Thank you so much. I feel ready now to fight once again." He then let go and walked into another room. Amy stood there stunned for a moment and then sat down with a big smile.

Another hour later and the rocket made it to the ARK. When they started to move towards the doorway it opened by itself and Shadow walked out.

"Oh hey Shadow. Do you know what is going on?" Sonic asked surprised that he was out there.

"Yes I am aware of it. However all I know is that Eggman is up to something again. That is all. Will you fill me in on the details?" Shadow asked.

So the group explained what the problem was. Shadow was quiet for awhile but eventually looked up. "I will help with this. I need more "good guy" experience anyways."

"There is more to it than that isn't there Shadow." Rouge asked looking at him suspiciously.

Shadow smiled at her. "Yes that is true. I have been reading some articles about other things that occurred on the ARK."

"Mr. Shadow. Is this to learn about Ms. Maria that you talk about sometimes." Cream asked.

"Yes it is." Shadow said matter of factly.

"But I thought you said you put your past behind you." Cream asked. Everyone gasped when she said that.

"Unfortunately or maybe fortunately my past seems to keep catching up to me." Shadow said smiling.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Emerl asked. Since he did not know almost anything about his past as gizoid he was always interested in other people's pasts histories.

"Well, when checking the records on different events in the medical room I found some information pertaining to Maria that did not make sense if I have remembered the events that happened here properly."

"Why were you looking at the medical records anyways Shadow." Rouge asked with an eyebrow raised. "What type of information were you looking to learn about?" She asked shrewdly.

"I was trying to find where I could find some painkillers because I had a headache. However like many things on Earth people have to make things way to complicated. If I wanted to find anything to cure horrible diseases or for limb amputation or anything like that I would have been fine. But I could not find something simple like Motrin. Why do people have to make things so hard to do something supremely easy like that?" Shadow asked.

Rouge who had a refrigerator, oven, and microwave that had internet decided not to make a comeback.

"Anyways I found some records talking about a procedure done on Maria to improve her lungs using some of my genes. The document was dated five days after the attack on the ARK!" Shadow said.

"Huh. But didn't that girl Maria die when the ARK was attacked. I saw footage talking about it when we went into the ARK's computer room." Vector said.

"I thought she did but I guess I was wrong. Maybe she somehow survived being shot. I don't know. But I wish to find out. The only person who I think can give me answers is Eggman. So I will help out with fighting him and threaten him to find out what happened afterward." Shadow said.

Suddenly a large noise came from one of the computer screens. Slowly Eggman's face appeared on the machine.

He looked like he did normally but there was a malice in his eyes that usually was not here. He looked around at the group.

"Well I thought that I would only be reaching Shadow but it seems that you fools are more observant than I thought. Actually it was probably just the fox that noticed it." Eggman said.

"What is it you want Eggman?" Tails asked his eyebrows narrowing as he looked at Eggman.

"Speak of the devil. I think my demands are pretty obvious. Control over the planet and all of your deaths. That is all."

"Out of curiosity, what if we promised to never bother you again. Would that change anything?" Espio said.

"Ah the cold blooded one speaks at last. Why don't you join me Espio. Someone with your skills would be useful. Why do you care about this pathetic group anyways. I know you have been asked by the government multiple times to join their FBI or other organizations."

Vector and Charmy looked up surprised by this piece of information. Espio glared at Eggman again. "Answer me."

"Unless you agreed to work with me and did certain things to prove your loyalty then I want you dead. I especially wish to see Sonic in front of me crushed and destroyed as he watches all that he has worked for falling apart. To see that his justice means nothing in this world. To see that only strength rules. To watch as time passes on when I am justice and those that go against me are the unjust ones. To listen to the people yelling about a hedgehog in the past that tried to thwart the amazing leader of the world. Then you will understand that you are nothing!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic started to grip his fists together tightly and started to shake. Amy looked at him sadly not knowing what to do. She was not even sure if he was scared, sad, or angry. He would not even look at her.

"So Sonic. No comebacks?" Eggman asked smirking.

Slowly Sonic raised his head. A fire of passion kindled by hundreds of emotions burned in his eyes. He pointed his finger at Eggman and smiled smugly. "If I was alone maybe I would be worried. But with all of my friends surrounding me I feel fine. You wish to torture me you say? Well you have get through all of us first." He finished and stepped forward glaring at Eggman.

Eggman was stunned for a moment but then smiled. It was a mirthless smile but a smile nonetheless. "I might even say that I will look forward to this after all. But you will die no matter what." After saying that the computer screen turned off.

"Shadow do you have any chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked turning to him.

"Yes. I still have the green one. I am guessing that our next stop is Angel Island correct?"

"Yep."

"Then lets go." Everyone crowded around Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!"

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Finished yay!!!

No real notes here. Please review. Even if you are rereading please review. I want any feedback. Especially comparisons to original.


	4. Craziness on Angel Island

I have a review.!YAY! Reviews are the things that give me the strength to continue writing. They are like a food source for me. The more I get. The more I want to write and also the faster I write. So if you wish for me to keep writing and to update quickly then please review as many chapters as you can. I also don't care if you put a review for every chapter. I do not mind at all. Actually I encourage it greatly. So please please please review. I do accept reviews from people who are not logged in but I do prefer if you do log in so I can look at your stories. It is really easy to review so please help me out by doing it. **Please?**

So this is another chapter that I am probably going to have to cut a lot from its original version. At least the beginning part.

Chapter 4

After a quick trip through space the entire group landed on the still floating Angel Island. After Knuckles had been experimenting with the emeralds and the Master Emerald he found a way to actually pilot Angel Island and move it to other locations. He found that if the chaos emeralds were focused enough he could slightly control the flow of the Master Emeralds power. Normally the flow was in a stationary spherical pattern in the center of the Master Emerald. When Knuckles moved the pattern to a different area of the Master Emerald the whole island also started to move in that direction. He made a deal with the government to move the island over a huge lake. They figured that if something happened to the Master Emerald again and the whole island fell out of the sky again then at least it would not start a huge tidal wave. And with Angel Island's location secured the government could make sure that all of their aircrafts knew where the island was and thus would not crash into it anymore.

Rouge was the first one of the group to look around once they landed. As she had the best knowledge of the island, courtesy of the many trips she had taken to attempt to steal the Master Emerald and see a certain echidna, she was the leader. After walking through a small forest she turned to Shadow. "Shadow? Couldn't you have sent us a little closer to the Master Emerald? We are probably going to have to go through a lot of different areas to just get to the Master Emerald. If you can warp us closer it would be nice."

"I can't do that. The energy of the Master Emerald makes it difficult to be able to remain focused on using my emerald to warp. I could be very dangerous to go any closer using chaos control." Shadow answered.

"But I've done it before Shadow." Sonic said surprised. "What is different now? I don't understand."

"The problem is that I have one emerald and the other six emeralds are around the altar. If I had more chaos emeralds or their were less around the Master Emerald it would be fine. But right now it is too difficult. That same reason is why we can't just chaos control to where Eggman is right now and attack him unawares. There is just too much chaos energy in that area to try to make it in their with just one emerald. I doubt we could warp into Eggman's base even if we had all seven chaos emeralds. It is just too difficult." Shadow answered.

"Oh," was all Sonic said.

The group walked forward for a little while. Eventually they made it in front of a huge area full of water. "I remember this zone. Isn't this the hydropolis zone or something? I remember when Knuckle's went and destroyed the bridge I was on and sent me down here." Sonic said.

"Oh yes. I liked this area. There were tons of hidden areas that only I could reach." Tails said.

"Why did Mr. Knuckles go and trick you like that?" Cream asked concerned. "That was not a very nice thing to do to one of his few really good friends. I don't understand."

"Isn't Knuckles the one who is always get tricked instead of you?" Vector asked surprised.

"He really is not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to well... life in general." Espio said.

"His entire fighting style is really about just smashing everything in his way and bursting his way through every single problem that gets in his way. In doing that he really does not need to think about his problems for that long. They usually get knocked out of the way pretty quickly. The only thing that he thinks about for more than a couple seconds is protecting that master emerald of his." Emerl said after a couple moments of deep thought.

"In other words, he is an idiot." Charmy said flying around.

"I normally don't compliment that fool but I do have to say this." Shadow began uncertainly. Everyone immediately turned to look at him. He sweatdropped and continued. "There is one thing that no one is really mentioning. No matter how intelligent or not intelligent he is he does get one thing. He gets very good results with what he does."

"If he did not get good results then we would not be asking for his help right now would we?" Sonic said.

"Can we continue this riveting chat about how Knuckles' intelligence levels after we get through this area." Amy said.

"Oh yes. We should continue on. To answer your question though Cream, it was before we were friends." Sonic said.

"He had been tricked by Dr. Eggman to think that Sonic and I were enemies." Tails said laughing a little. "He really made a mess of our plans for a bit and was quite a hindrance. I think my favorite moment of the whole adventure was when Knuckles was mocking us on top of a pylon near Eggman's grounded Death Egg. He was acting all smug and then tripped when the Death Egg was launched and fell off into the water in surprise."

"And then we go right back to the whole 'Knuckles is a gullible idiot' thing." Rouge said sighing.

When they tried to step forward into the Hydropolis Zone a bunch of robotic versions of Knuckles jumped in front of them. The one in front walked forward and started to speak. "You are trespassing on Angel Island. State your name and purpose for coming on to the island. If you give a proper response you may survive. If you wish to leave then you can walk away at any time. We will be waiting here until you wish to answer." He then walked backwards.

Everyone looked at each other for a little bit. "I guess we are going to get some practice in smashing robots before tackling Eggman's base." Sonic said. He got into a fighting stance and started to focus his energy. Rouge then kicked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for!!!" Amy yelled in surprise.

"Just let me handle this please." Rouge said while walking towards the robots. "My name is Rouge the bat and I want to see the master of the island, Knuckles the Echidna."

The robots looked at each other in surprise. "Of course miss Rouge. You are on the list of people that the master allows to pass through without any troubles." The first robot said.

"Oooooooooooooh. I wonder why that is? Why are you specifically allowed to get past security to see Knuckles?" Amy said smiling with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't know what you are trying to imply by that statement. What are you trying to say?" Rouge said.

"Does he only allow his girlfriend to get near his precious Master Emerald?" Amy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge said still not having any emotions register on her face.

"I wonder why he is letting you go near his emerald so easily when you have always tried to steal it. Isn't that why you always come on the island all the time? Or do you have other reasons?" Amy asked.

"I just want to steal the Master Emerald, there is not other reason for me coming here all the time." Rouge said getting annoyed.

"I actually feel sorry for Knuckles," Amy said. Rouge turned and looked at her suspiciously. "When he goes and gets married to you he is going to have to get one really special wedding ring to satisfy you and make you happy." Amy finished grinning mischievously.

"Thats it!" Rouge yelled in extreme irritation. "You cannot talk to me at all about romance. All you are is a little obsessive fangirl. If you actually had any romance experience you would not have to always go and chase after Sonic all over the planet." Rouge said scathingly.

Everyone looked up in shock and alarm as a fiery aura appeared around Amy. She and Rouge stared at each other in anger for a minute or two. Sonic looked from Rouge to Amy and back again. He then started to dance and cartwheel around them. He then figured out that both of the girls only saw each other and were ignoring the rest of the world around them. "I think that all men should exit the area right about now. There is about to be one of the scariest types of fights ever."

Immediately Sonic, Tails, Espio, Emerl, and Vector ran away from the two furious women. Charmy flew above the group to watch from above. Shadow stayed where he was, looking like the perfect picture of calm. Sonic however, noticed that Shadow had his chaos emerald in his hand and was ready to use chaos control at a moments notice. Sonic chuckled slightly but stopped when everyone nearby turned to look at him in confusion.

Cream was still a little confused on what was happening and stayed where she was standing. She did not realize that she was in a very dangerous area and did not realize that Sonic meant that she should also go and move away with the rest of the group.

Tails was quiet for a moment and then ran forward, grabbed Cream by the waist, and then pulled her back behind some bushes where they both watched from afar. Cream looked at Tails for a moment and blushed slightly and then turned to watch the soon to begin match.

Charmy noticed that quick look from where he was flying and grinned slightly. _I guess that Rouge and Amy aren't the only ones who are thinking a little bit about romance._

Finally with a yell of anger Rouge and Amy jumped at each other. Amy summoned a huge hammer and Rouge summoned her special Iron Boots. Sonic looked at the hammer in a little bit of surprise. _Isn't that hammer from one of Eggman's robots that I busted a while ago._

For a couple of times the hammer and the boots crashed into each other. When it looked like they were actually going to injure each other they suddenly both collapsed unconscious. Everyone turned and looked at the Knuckles robots that went and shot tranquilizers at the fighting pair.

"Forgive us but this seemed like the only way to make sure they would not destroy everything around them." One of the side robots said. "If you follow us then you we can bring you to Master Knuckles."

Shadow and Sonic picked up Rouge and Amy respectively and dragged them with the group as they followed the robots. "Where are we going?" Sonic asked. "Which one of the zones has Knuckle's now put the Master Emerald in? Is it still in the Hidden Palace Zone like he had it in all those ages ago? That place was awesome. Even the area getting over to that zone was really cool. It was full of precious stones and stuff and very pretty."

"Eggman destroyed the Hidden Palace zone awhile ago. It is now in the Marble Garden Zone. Well... the remains of the marble garden zone. Most of it got destroyed by Eggman as well." One of the robots said.

"The Marble Garden zone?" Tails said surprised. "That area was also cool as well. Lots and lots of rings and we got to fight Eggman while flying through the air above the area."

"So why is it that Rouge gets special privileges to see Knuckles anyways?" Vector asked.

"Well we tried to stop her the first time she came here. She destroyed half of us in a couple of seconds. After that Knuckles decided that it would be a lot more useful to go

and let her go through whenever she came. And he has a couple of people to guard the Master Emerald even if he gets tricked. They are a little less gullible then he is." One of the robots said.

The group finally reached the "new" Master Emerald altar. It pretty much looked the exact way that it had looked when Sonic and the others had seen it in the past. When the group looked around they saw that Big and Froggy were fishing in a nearby pond, Knuckles was doing some push ups, the Chao were playing some games and a Chaos was floating in the water. To Sonic, Tails, and Amy's surprise they noticed that Tikal was leaning on one of the pillars of the altar taking a nap. Knuckles and Big looked up in surprise when they saw the group.

"Hey Knuckles!" Emerl yelled in greeting. Knuckles' mouth opened and he stared at Emerl for a moment. He then ran forward and attempted to kick Emerl. Emerl dodged quickly and punched Knuckles. Knuckles slid backward a couple of steps and then started to laugh.

"That proves it. You are the real Emerl. I don't know why you are still alive and I don't care. I just am excited to see you. But why are the rest of you guys here?" He said looking from person to person.

"So I wasn't the only one surprised by seeing Emerl alive. That's good." Sonic said.

"I just wasn't surprised because I doubted that the ultimate weapon could be destroyed so easily." Shadow said quietly.

"I only knew because the government has been keeping tabs on Emerl ever since his awakening. They were worried that they might have to fight him if he went crazy. They also hoped that they might be able to enlist his help if we ever were attacked by aliens again." Rouge said.

"Anyways, we are here because Eggman has tons of fake emeralds and is getting ready to attack the world if we cannot defeat him. We were hoping that you could help us." Sonic said.

Knuckles scratched his head. "Yea. I guess I can help out. Chaos and Big can protect the Master Emerald. I just find it weird about Eggman. It seems odd of him to act like this. I mean, he is the one who gave me these robot versions of myself. He said he had no need of them anymore. I thought that meant he was going to quit attacking the world." Knuckles finished thoughtfully.

"Can Big and Froggy also help out?" Big asked curiously. Everyone turned to look at him.

Everybody opened their mouth to say no but Cream immediately answered, "of course you can Mr. Big. We would be happy to use your strength to smash the mean robots that kidnapped Froggy awhile ago."

"What about that other Knuckles?" Charmy asked. "Who is she?"

"Thats Tikal. Normally she resides in the Master Emerald but she got bored and decided to deal with having a body again. She is nice but she can get angry if you say anything against women or about her strength. I am just warning you right now. Be careful."

"Well she does not look very strong at all." Espio said.

Tikal instantly woke up and looked at Espio in anger. She suddenly summoned a huge boulder into her hand and chucked it with all of her strength at Espio. Espio was smashed by the rock and went crashing into one of the mountains. All the Chao started to applaud. "I hope you see how wrong about my strength. Never say I am weak again." Tikal told Espio when he had managed to crawl his way back to the group. He only groaned in response.

"Hey! Want to help us as well Tikal?" Rouge asked. Tikal looked up shocked. So did Espio. "It would help to make the ratio of guys to girls closer to equal." Amy smiled at this.

Tikal agreed after a little bit of discussion and the whole group took the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and warped to where they sensed Eggman's emeralds.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Whew. It will now be mostly battles and less talking from here on out. I found out that I was wrong about how large my margins are and after redoing them I realized that I have written 29 pages of single spaced times new roman font in just this story. Sheesh I am going to be writing a lot.

Please Review. I don't know when my chapter will be up. Hopefully by next weekend. Remember. More reviews then faster updates. Please. Thank you all for reading.


	5. Main Base Attack

Well it has been quite a while since I have gotten on the writing system

Well it has been quite a while since I have gotten on the writing system. Lots of things have been happening lately with school and stuff that have been keeping me from really doing anything that is like writing. Also I am still fighting with my parents to get them to allow me to be allowed to write fanfiction on the week days. I mean, I understand having no electronics or internet, but why no writing? Doesn't that use my brain that they keep saying is rotting?

Anyways, I am trying to get to use this more often. I also have changed from using my Mac and neo office back to my Windows and Microsoft Word. I just seem to write faster at a desk than at my bed and Word is much superior to Word.

I am going to ask one last time for reviews and after that I am probably going to stop. If you wish to spend the couple seconds to write a review to help me out, then you would probably be doing it anyways even without these notes. And I am sure some people just ignore my notes all together. Well let's begin.

Chapter 5

Central Gate Attack

The entire group landed at Eggman's new base.

Tails got out of the ship first and then started to dictate the information he had gotten about the base from the president and the commander and his own research. "Eggman's base is strategically situated in an area that experienced many time/space rifts and its surroundings are highly unstable. The base itself is situated in an area at the center of these rifts and is only stable because all of the conflicting rifts canceled each other out in that area. An intruder, like us, could be knocked into one of these rifts and be warped to a whole new area. So in a way the base has its own natural barrier.

It also has its own mechanical barriers of super steel walls that are nuke impervious and radiation impervious. The tops of the walls had many cannons and other weapons of mass destruction. The main gate and other access points are monitored by extremely powerful robots and different creations that Eggman has created. If seen from above the front of the base looks like Eggman while the back half is shaped like a chaos emerald.."

"We noticed." Vector said while Charmy made retching noises.

"The base does not seem to have any major weaknesses." Tails continued over the sound of a bee being throttled. "It just has the weakness that most things have, if you smash into it with enough manpower and strength, it will be crippled immensely."

"So basically it is like any other base of Eggman's. Sweet! That makes things nice and easy." Sonic said excited.

"Well there is one difference from his other bases." Shadow spoke up. "It seems the doctor does learn from his mistakes. It's stationary. You can't destroy it by just destroying the wings or the control panel or something. If we want to defeat him we have to just smash through everything in our way."

"Well we can make thing a little easier for ourselves. I mean we can deactivate some defense systems and stuff like that. We aren't just going to act like savages. We can have some form of strategy." Rouge said.

Emerl was quiet for a moment and then turned around. "My sensors are picking up other robots in the vicinity. I do not recognize the signals from either of them. But one of them is similar to Chaos Gamma and the other seems to have a signal that is almost like a living being's."

"I'll go look and see." Cream said as she started flapping her ears. She rose very high until she could see what Emerl was talking about. "I see them. It's Omega and Metal Sonic. They look really badly injured!"

"Omega was defeated?" Rouge asked stunned while Sonic had a stunned look on his face because of Metal Sonic's defeat.

The entire group made it to the area of the path where Metal Sonic and Omega were. Both were still functioning but it was clear that they were pretty badly injured. "What happened to the two of you?" Tails asked. He had never really formally met Omega or seen his strength, but considering that he often fought with Shadow, he could only assume that it was huge. He had also on multiple occasions seen Metal Sonic's prowess at fighting.

Metal Sonic slowly turned to Sonic. "We were trying to attack the doctor. Both of us have a grudge against him. We assumed that if we attacked now, while he was preparing for a big attack, that we would be able to break through the defenses since he was preoccupied."

"We also assumed that you all would be pleased if you had more help." Omega said.

A/N I still can't Omega's manner of speech right so he will speak normally in my stories.

"We were horribly wrong. Eggman went and brought out of storage one of his most powerful robots ever. It is called the Egg Cataclysm. It is a robot where Eggman has 100 control of all of its functions. It is humanlike and thus can be piloted as if it is an extension of your own body. It is extremely powerful with many energy blasts, beams, and lots of missles. He has never before used it. He never had the correct amount of power to keep it running for more than a couple seconds." Metal Sonic continued.

"We tried to outlast it when we attacked it, but its power never decreased." Omega said.

"He must be using all of those chaos emeralds. They are a perfect power source for a monstrosity like that." Tails exclaimed.

"Well it is not time to be thinking of things like that. We can focus on that later. Right now we have to actually get inside the base before we are going to fight that robot." Amy said. "We need to find a way to break down the main gate without, you know, getting blown up.

"I think I can help with that!" shouted a voice from above the group. A large robot started to descend from the sky. At first everyone tensed up thinking that it was Eggman. But when they looked closer they saw the GUN Commander waving at them. Slowly the large robot landed. It was extremely large, about thirty feet tall. It was shaped like a giant suit of armor complete with a lance and helmet. The only thing not medieval about it was the huge cannon on the left arm.

"I think that me and this robot can go and distract the guns and cannons on the walls. I don't want to destroy any of them because I don't want to waste strength or ammunition yet. However I can just avoid their attacks while you break down the front gate and get in there."

"Sounds like a plan." Espio said appearing from behind the commander and making him jump in surprise a little. "However we do not need to waste the entire group's strength either. I think we should break into different groups. One can break down the front gate. One can bring down the wall defenses. A third can try to turn off the security system. The fourth group can try to see if they can get any weapons or emeralds they can find in the armory areas. The last group can try to bust through any remaining robots and confront Eggman."

"That is a great plan Espio. We should probably have three people in each group. That way if one person gets knocked out, the second person can help carry the first person while-

"The final person protects them ALLLL!!" Charmy squealed flying around insanely.

"Shut up Charmy!" Vector yelled trying to swat his teammate. "I wanted to say that! Anyways, the Chaotix can work together to bring down the defenses." He held up his hand when he saw Rouge wanted to say something. "I know that you are an amazing treasure hunter and that you do things like this often Rouge, but don't underestimate the Chaotix. We also are really good at things like this."

"And you can help out the group that will be taking down the wall defenses giving your ability to fly and all." Knuckles said startling her. "Don't worry about those three. They may act like fools but they are really good at what they do."

"Well why don't I switch with Charmy and he can help bring down the wall defenses while I help with the internal computer defenses?" Rouge asked.

"Unfortunately, Charmy does not have the strength to bring down the solid steel wall defenses." Tikal said.

"The only way to destroy them would be if he just annoyed them into self-destructing." Vector muttered.

"Also Charmy is very small so he can move through tight corridors and vents better than any of us." Tails said.

"Okay, fine. I am overruled. I give up. But you can glide Knuckles, are you going to help out the aerial attack on the wall?" Rouge asked.

"I was more thinking of joining in the attack on the main gate. My strength is needed there." Knuckles said.

"Tails, Miss Rouge, and I can be the ones who attack the wall defenses." Cream said.

"What! But, Cream, it is going to be really dangerous." Tails said frantically. "We could all be hurt badly or worse."

"You mean you don't want me to work with you and help you?" Cream said putting on a very sad face.

"N-No. That's not what I mean. I want you to help but I don't want you to get hurt." Tails said while starting to get tongue-tied.

"Aw. Someone has got a crush. Don't you little buddy?" Sonic said sneakily in Tails ear. "You wish to have her near you but keep her safe as well? It's so fun to see the kids grow up." Sonic finished acting like he was wiping a very large tear from his eye while Tails turned crimson.

"If I don't help out then Eggman might be able to attack and hurt lots of people. I don't want that to happen. I wish to help out in any way that I can. I can fight. Just trust Cheese and me." Cream finished as Cheese started nodding.

"All right fine," Tails said as he gave in. "Sonic and Shadow should probably be the ones to attack Eggman since they are fastest and strongest of our group. Who will be their third member?"

"I will be it!" Amy yelled happily. "I'm pretty fast and I am quite strong, right guys?" She said turning to the Chaotix. They began nodding extremely quickly as she glared at them.

"Well then Big and Tikal can help Knuckles break down the main gate since they are all strong. Commander, you can help in different areas if we need assistance." Shadow said.

"Froggy and I agree with this plan." Big said as he lumbered over to where the two echidnas were standing.

"That means that I will be the one to attack the armories on my own." Emerl said when he realized he had not been assigned anywhere. "I have copied a lot of peoples' abilities so I should be okay."

"Don't get cocky kid." Metal Sonic said as he started to change into his Neo Metal Sonic form. "I once copied the powers of almost everyone here as well as Chaos'. Not only that but I absorbed a large portion of Eggman's warship. And yet I still lost. Copying will not always help you win. I can help out as well so your arrogance doesn't get you blown up. I have learned that lesson multiple times."

"I can also help out. I have recovered almost all internal damages and am at 90 capacity. I can get to 100 by the time I am needed to help out. I also wish to find out what type of inferior robots Eggman is currently trying to make to replace me." Omega said as he got up.

"I also want to make sure no more Metal Sonics are being created and that I remain the only still-functioning Metal Sonic." Metal Sonic said as he also got up from the ground.

"Exactly, we are searching for inferior robots." Omega commented.

"What was that you discarded piece of junk." Metal Sonic snarled as he turned and faced Omega.

"Do you wish for me to prove my superiority?" Omega asked as he turned his hands into cannons.

"Whoa guys. Calm down. Vent the frustration at Eggman, not at each other." Emerl said stepping in between the two furious robots. "You can fight each other after we beat him.

"Priority change. Number one priority is the destruction of Eggman and all of his robots that are residing in that base. They shall all be crushed by me." Omega said as his hands went back to normal.

"Hey! Leave some for all of the rest of us. We all have a beef with Eggman." Sonic said.

"Let's stop acting like morons and let us finally go and attack already. It is time for us to pay a house call to the kind doctor." Shadow said as he started to prepare himself for the fight.

"Okay. Knuckles, Tikal, and Big you are up first. Break down that gate!"

X X X

"Sheesh. This is a bit of a pain. I mean I know that Tikal is strong but I think Big is just too slow to be really effective." Knuckles murmured to himself. "What do you think Tikal? You have been around him the most out of all of us. Do you think he is strong?"

"Well, I am really not sure. I mean I think he is strong but I have really only watched him fish but he looks pretty strong. You should see the size of some of the fish that he manages to catch. They are huge! And out of the three of us he is the only one that has an actual weapon. It may be a fishing rod but it is still a weapon against some things." Tikal answered thoughtfully.

"I guess that is true. But I have yet to really see what he can do with it. All I have ever seen him do is fish his friend Froggy out of Chaos. Not that interesting. I should have asked Cream or Amy. They probably could have told me. Or even the Chaotix because they also got to see him fight Metal Sonic. Same goes for Rouge, Omega, and Shadow."

"We are actually the odd ones out. Basically everyone except us, Tails and Sonic have seen him fight up close. Were you not able to see him because you were concentrating on using the chaos emeralds?" She paused as Knuckles nodded. "Well we could always ask."

"You guys want to know whether I am strong or not?" Big asked puzzled. "I don't know. I think I am strong." He looked up as he heard sounds of footsteps coming nearer. Suddenly 5 robots jumped onto the walls that were near where the trio was standing. One of the robots took out a laser and pointed it at Tikal. Tikal looked up and tried to move out of the way. She barely avoided it but tripped on a piece of concrete. The robot took aim and began to charge the laser up. Right before he managed to shoot it, a huge hook smashed into its side and lifted it off the ground.

Big took his fishing rod, spun it around once, and then smashed the hooked robot into the other robots. He then pulled Tikal up to her feet. Unfortunately he pulled a little too hard and she almost went flying over him. Knuckles walked over to Big slowly. "Well I guess you are pretty strong. It's good to have you with us. I am surprised by how well you use that fishing rod."

"I am not that strong. I couldn't help fight that big metal-bird-robot-thingy that kidnapped Froggy for very long. You were the one that did that. I just hit his side colorful circle."

Knuckles turned to look at Tikal. "Maybe he is just really good at fighting the weaker robots."

"Well, Eggman is probably going to send a lot of those weak robots at us first. Maybe we can go and have him fight the weak robots. Then you can fight the strong robots. And then I can use my powers to break down the gates once the resistance is in pieces."

"Okay Big. Did you understand that?" Big just stared at him completely lost. "Basically you fight the small enemies. Okay?" This time Big understood and he took out a little box that he had been carrying with him. He opened it up to show that it was a bait box.

Knuckles looked inside. "Okay we have regular lures, bobbers, and..." He stopped and looked at Big. "Why do you have a spike ball in here?" He asked confused. "What is it for?"

Before Big could answer two doors opened up to the sides of the gate. Huge amounts of Egg Pawns and other robot series came out of it and surrounded the trio.

"Duck," Big said. He then attacked the spike ball to the end of his fishing rod and started to spin around. Knuckles and Tikal just got onto the ground right before Big smashed the spike ball into the heads of the robots in front of him. He then started to dance. Unfortunately for the robots, this dance was a war dance that a very large cat was performing.

This was also a war dance that was being performed using a makeshift spiked ball and chain.

Big began to spin left and right crushing all of the nearby foes. Insanity ripped through the robots as Big began smashing large groups of the robots at once. All of the sword and spear using robots were almost instantly demolished. The robots with guns tried to fight back. Unfortunately, there were so many robots that they were all packed too close together to get a good shot.

After a large amount of robotic carnage, the ranged robots were able to move into areas where they could shoot Big. When the robots began to shoot at him he just jumped into the air. He hovered for a moment and then body slammed a large amount of robots. He kept bouncing over and over again until almost all of the robots were destroyed.

As Big was finishing up a large armored robot wielding his own ball and chain landed in front of Big. Big ran forward and tried to hit the robot with his fishing rod but bounced off the armor. The robot pulled his fist back and then used an uppercut on Big. Big flew flying into the air high above the fortress.

"BIG!!" Knuckles and Tikal yelled as he disappeared from their sights. Knuckles then began to get ready to fight the robot. He stopped as he heard a peculiar sound. It was almost like a roar. It was an extremely quiet roar. But the roar continued to get louder. Knuckles looked up and gaped. He tried to say something but the words would not come to him.

Above their heads getting larger by the second was a roaring purple meteor. The large robot looked up and saw it and froze. He then looked to the right and left trying to find where to go. He realized that he was to big of a target to run and just put his hands over his eyes.

Using his own strength, the robots strength, and the force of gravity, Big smashed straight through the head of the robot. The robot exploded and Big was blown backwards to where Tikal and Knuckles were standing. He then twitched a little and stopped moving.

Tikal ran over to where Big was lying. She was about to say something and then stopped as she heard snoring noises from the big purple mound in front of her. She turned him over and saw that he was sound asleep, exhausted from his efforts. Knuckles walked over to him.

"You did good big guy. Now it is my turn." He started to walk away and then stopped. He turned to Tikal. "I just made a pun just now didn't I? That is so cool." Knuckles said excited.

Tikal just rolled her eyes and sat down as she studied the gate. It looked sturdy, was made of extremely strong metal, and had, instead of the expected picture of Eggman, lots of drawings and carvings and engravings of the chaos emeralds.

_I never realized he was so interested in the emeralds. _Tikal mused to herself. _I know that he always wanted them because of the energy potentials and powers. But this seems to be a little more than that. Having the base look like an emerald, having the gate covered in pictures of emeralds, and having created so many of his own. This seems to be a fascination more than anything else. Something is wrong here but I am not sure what. But I intend to find out by the end of this entire battle filled episode. The truth will not hide from me._

Tikal's thoughts were then interrupted as the small doors on the sides of the gate opened up again. This time four robots came out of the left side while four came out of the right. One was red, one was blue, one was green, one was yellow, one was gray, one was purple, one was light blue, and the final was black. Each one was shaped like a knight.

_Even these are related to the chaos emeralds. They are the same color. But why a black one? _Tikal pondered.

Knuckles walked forward and tried to attack the red one. The red one blocked his punch and began an extremely fast counter attack. He socked Knuckles over and over and over until Knuckles collapsed onto his knees. The red one walked over to him and stepped on his back. The red one began laughing manically as he pushed harder on Knuckles. Knuckles then took that moment to grab the Red Robots leg, pull him to the ground, and stick his hand through the robot's head.

"Pathetic reject. Next time laugh when I am actually a corpse." Knuckles snarled as he wiped blood off his face. He then looked at the seven remaining robots. "So who are you guys? You can't really be made for teamwork because you did not even flinch when I destroyed that guy. Is this going to be seven one on one battles?"

The dark blue robot then stepped forward. "We are the royal brigade. We are servants of Eggman. We once were humans but now we have been changed into cyborgs. We are in constant pain every day because of it, but it makes it so that hurting others comes very easy to us," he finished smiling. "How does it feel to kill a human? His blood is on your hands."

Knuckles looked down at his hands at the same moment that the blue robot ran forward. He went extremely fast at Knuckles, covering a huge distance in only a couple of seconds. However Knuckles chose that moment to put his hand up in a fist in front of him. The blue robot could not stop his momentum and impaled himself.

Knuckles then addressed the other robots as he through the blue robot onto the ground. "I think I would know if you were cyborgs or not. Tails has already informed me of couple of traits they all share. I won't personally say them because I don't feel like it. So don't try to trick me like that. It won't work."

The light blue one then walked up. "You are obviously not as gullible as we were led to believe. I am a bit angry because you said that we have no teamwork. On the contrary we give all for the team." As he said that the two destroyed robots began to beep and exploded. The light blue robot began laughing at the huge smoke filled crater left behind. "That was enough explosives to blow up about ten elephants. Now that girl is all tha-," he choked as a fist when through his chest. Knuckles then walked out of the crater bleeding slightly.

"Obviously you needed to make it stronger. Not enough oomph for my liking. Try again later."

The green robot then warped next to Knuckles, then behind him, and then in front of him. He continued to warp around trying to confuse Knuckles. Knuckles straightened up, raised his fist, and punched the ground. The ground buckled and flew upward taking the unfortunate green robot with it. The green robot warped right in front of Knuckles just in time to be smashed by a concrete chunk wielding echidna. "Another one down," Knuckles said.

The yellow robot jumped forward, dodged a punch and grabbed Knuckles. He then sent thousands of volts of electricity into Knuckles. "You are so stupid. Punch. Hit. Punch again. Is using your fists all you know?"

Knuckles grabbed the hand that was holding him and crushed it. The yellow robot has a second to register surprise before a huge fist ripped him apart. Knuckles looked down at the pieces. "It obviously is working for me pretty well.

Knuckles then picked up a few pieces of the robot and chucked them at the purple and gray robots. The projectiles smashed into them with more force than a bullet. They never even had a chance to banter or fight. It was instant destruction.

Only the black one remained. He began applauding Knuckles. "You are extremely strong. No wonder the doctor uses you to fight against Sonic sometimes. I however do not attack like my brothers do." He took out a machine gun, flamethrower, and rocket launcher. "I prefer instant destruction via firearms."

The weapons blazed and Knuckles was hit tons of times. He finally collapsed under the storm of attacks. The black one began to laugh but did not get any closer to Knuckles. _He only uses punches so if he did survive then the more distance the better._ Slowly Knuckles stood up and proved that theory wrong by punching the air so hard that the air fist crashed through the black robot.

"Argh! How do you keep surviving?! You should be dead! Are you immortal?" The black robot gasped. Knuckles then pulled out a chaos emerald out of his fur. "How do you have that?" the robot asked. "Master should have them all."

"It is a fake. It is less powerful than a normal one, but still effective. Since I have learned how to use the emeralds well because of my duties, I know how to convert the emeralds power into a healing ability. But you guys were tough. Tikal, you take it from here." Knuckles finished as he and the black robot collapsed. One was sleeping while the other would never be turned on again.  
Tikal then started to walk towards the gate. She stopped as the small gates opened up once again.

This time some new robots came out. They were robotic copies of Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Big. Omochao was also nearby with a small little pistol in his hand.

"So Eggman has gone back on his old designs of trying to copy real people? Well that is really lame. But then again this is Eggman we are talking about." Tikal scoffed. "I notice a conspicuous absence of three previous Eggman robots. Did he decide not to deal with them again?"

"All traitors to the master will be crushed. Master has no need of weaklings or traitors. He shall reign supreme with our help. You shall not enter here. We will defeat you all." The Shadow copy intoned.

"Do you have anything special about you or are you just copies. I mean even Metal Sonic got special powers and upgrades beyond Sonic himself. They were not always effective and they helped Metal Sonic rebel, but still, do you have anything like that?"

"We all have stronger abilities then the originals. We also have extremely powerful weaponry. To top it off we have been given the ability to fight even if we are horribly damaged. Our final characteristic is that we are 100 loyal to Eggman and to each other. So we will not betray each other or act in our own interests." The Tails robot said.

"You are like the real Tails huh? He also blabs way too much information out when asked something." Tikal smiled as the Amy robot hit the Tails robot over the head. "Well I guess that they have to keep some parts of the original personality to work properly."

The Sonic robot looked at her confused. "How do you know so much about these people and events? I have never even heard of you before. Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? Didn't Eggman make a robot of me as well?" Tikal said irritated. She scanned the robots. "WAIT! HE DIDN'T!? BUT WHY? EVEN OMOCHAO IS HERE. HOW CAN HE BE HERE AND I NOT BE HERE?" Tikal shrieked.

"Master only made copies of the strong organisms on this planet. Obviously you are too weak for his notice," the Vector robot said.

Knuckles and Big had woken up when Tikal started yelling and looked at each other sleepily. However when the robot said those words they both looked at each other in fear. Then they looked at Tikal. They watched as blood filled her eyes and she started to clench her fists. The normally peaceful Echidna Princess had been insulted and her Echidna blood was not going to allow that. Big and Knuckles then crawled about 20 feet behind Tikal. They then muttered a quick prayer for the robots that had been so very foolish.

Tikal raised her hands into the air and started to mutter words from the ancient forgotten Echidna language. Slowly the concrete around her rose up and floated around her.

"We are made extremely sturdy. Do you really think those pieces of stone can hurt us little girl? Fool." The Espio robot said smirking.

Unbeknownst to those robots, Tikal was planning to hit them with pieces of stone. Just really big pieces of stone. Most were about the size of humongous boulders. They started to float into the air.

Tikal finished her chanting and thrust her hands at the robots. The rocks went hurtling at extremely fast speeds straight towards the robots. Once they were in sight the robots realized that they were moving to fast to avoid. There was nothing they could do. They were reduced to nothing immediately after impact.

Tikal was not finished yet. She raised her right hand and broke a nearby mountain's tip off. She summoned it toward her and then sent it crashing into the gate. The gate was not made to withstand impacts like that and gave in, collapsing into pieces. However the mountain tip also shattered into pieces covering them all with rock.

Tikal brushed herself off and looked at Big and Knuckles. _They must have been still really tired from their battles because they fell asleep again. Even with all of this noise. _She then looked closer and gasped.

She started to turn around when the tranquilizer dart hit her. She never even got a chance to see who it was before the blackness overtook her.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I actually finished?! No way. It is unbelievable. I know I say this every time but I hope this next chapter will not take to long to write.

First though I am going to write a new chapter for ancients versus robots because there are people that want to read more. Well that is what the reviews and favorites say. So I will do what the public says they want and rewrite that one.

Whenever I do get the next one up it will not be nearly as long as this one was. Probably about one half to three quarters of the length. This one was just really long do to having kinda two parts. The introduction to the base and the gate attack.

Please review. It will speed me up if I know people actually do care about this.

If you are curious why Tikal is so violent, I will eventually explain it. I never really explained it originally so I will hopefully get a chance soon.

If I don't by Chapter 10 then I will just write it in one of the afternotes.

10 pages single spaced.


	6. Air Assault

Well in pretty good time, I have another chapter. I meant to do another Ancients chapter first but I eventually changed my mind. I had plans for this chapter and wanted to finish it.

I decided to stop worrying about reviews and hits because I realized that if most people were going to read this story so they can understand my later stories, they are just going to read the completed one. So I will start caring about hits and reviews after I have finished with this.

This one is not as long as last chapter. (Thank gosh.)

Chapter 6

Air Assault

"Well it looks like Knuckles, Big, and Tikal managed to finish destroying the main gate. Now it is our turn to attack." Tails said looking through some binoculars at the rubble.

"Did all of those flying rocks have something to do with them attacking the gate?" Rouge asked.

"Yes. I guess something must have made Tikal angry or maybe she was planning on doing it anyway. Either way that was a really powerful attack. We should be careful around her." Tails answered.

"So what is the plan Tails?" Cream asked. "What are we going to do to help Miss Amy and Mr. Sonic and the others?"

"Well, around the entire base are tons of turrets and cannons and other weapons. These are mostly made to keep anyone from trying to drop like a bomb or something on the base. They are all anti-aircraft attackers. Basically, as long as they are there, nothing that has to fly through the air to reach the base can work. It makes it so the only way to really attack the base is through the front gate. Understand so far?" He asked mostly looking at Cream. Rouge was used to such protective devices as they were used by a lot of the people whose homes she had to infiltrate when she was on missions for GUN and was used to it.

Cream nodded slowly as she started to understand what Tails was explaining. "So how are we going to attack them if we can't fly?" She asked confused. "Weren't we made a group because we can all fly?"

"Well, at first we can use the Devil Cyclone to attack them." Tails started to say but stopped as Rouge and Cream gave him confused looks. "What's wrong, did I say something weird?"

"Well... yes you did." Rouge said slowly. "You said he had lots of anti-aircraft weapons and that we are going to attack him with a plane. I am a little confused of how that makes sense."

"Oh! I should have explained myself better. These weapons are more for guided missiles and planes that drop bombs. Since those planes have to fly high into the air so that they don't blow up themselves, and any other attackers can be tracked from far away, most of the weapons are extremely long range and extremely powerful. This makes it so they are programmed so that they can't shoot at close range because they would blow themselves up." Tails explained.

"Now I get it. So since they can't fire at close range they can put bigger explosives in it. Trading range for power." Rouge said as understanding dawned on her. The look of confusion on Creams face also disappeared.

"There will be some weapons that fire at close range but not that many and we can deal with those as we come to them. Shall we go now?" Tails asked. The other two nodded and they got back into the plane and flew towards the base remaining close to the ground.

They then flew up to the top of the wall. "Fire Clutter Missiles!" Tails shouted as tons of missiles flew out of his plane and hit the cannons and turrets. A few got dented but it did very little damage overall.

Tails then went and shifted a couple levers on the control panel. The front of the plane reshaped itself into a small cannon. "Fire Chain Lightning!" Tails shouted as the cannon started shooting out bolts of electricity at the turrets. The rubber insulators at the bottom of each turret absorbed the electricity and neutralized it. No damage was done by that attack either.

"Chain Lightning?" Rouge said looking at Tails. "Isn't that an attack from a video game or something?" Tails just nodded.

"Okay, let's try this attack." Tails hit a few more buttons and the planes front end changed into a cone that started charging. "Fire Plasma Beam!" Tails shouted as the plane shot super hot energy at the turrets.

That did the trick. Everything that was hit by the beam instantly was melted into a metallic goop. Tails continued flying around melting anything that either attacked him or looked like it could attack something.

"We really are not needed right now huh?" Rouge asked as she started drinking a soda she had found in a cooler under her seat.

"Um... actually I am going to need both of your help in about a minute." Tails answered.

"What's wrong Tails? Cream asked anxiously as she walked over to where he was sitting.

"Well Eggman seemed to be pretty smart when he made these wall defenses. They are only hurt by plasma which takes a lot of energy to make. Currently I have been using the energy that I stored up from one of the chaos emeralds. I normally use it to power this plane. So I have been now using the energy to power the plasma and the plane. And right now, we are basically out of power. I used up all the energy that I had stored up on the current attack. We are going to have to continue attacking normally."

Rouge then opened one of the plane's doors. "Well that is good. Now we can be useful as well. Come on Cream." She shouted as she glided out of the plane. Cream took one last look at Tails who only nodded and then jumped out as well. Tails then pushed a couple of buttons and landed his plane in one of the areas not in any of the cannons' range.

Rouge and Cream meanwhile were doing huge amounts of damage. Rouge used her powerful gliding attacks and her even more powerful kicks to crush through the iron turrets. Cream used Cheese as a weapon and shot her living projectile at the cannons. She managed to do enough damage that they would not be able to work properly which was all that was needed.

Tails decide that they were having to much fun on their own and flew up to the top of the walls. He then joined in the action by using his electro cannon to fry the weapons and his extendable boxing gloves to smash the remains. He also tried to attack with his tails but he decided that it would be more useful to fly with them then use them as weapons.

Slowly the group made it around the entire perimeter of the compound and ended up at the shattered front base. They then paused to regain their energy.

"Hey Tails. Why did your missiles not work but are attacks did work?" Cream asked once she had gotten her breath back.

Tails changed a little redder and did not answer at first. When he felt both of his companions staring at him he gave a small cough before explaining.

"It appears that Eggman was able to trick me. The missiles should have had the strength to do a good amount of damage to the weapons. However, a smaller weapon sent out a beam that detonated them before they reached the cannons and turrets. So it made it look like I did no damage and I was forced to use the energy consuming plasma beam attack." Tail said hanging his head.

"Well now we can go in, right?" Rouge asked.

"No. There are still some weapons we need to get rid of. There are three large towers that are a little further in the compound. They are used to attack anyone who makes it through the gate. It is to far away to be used to attack the gate if someone took it over but it is great to use against someone that is unwary and weak from using tons of energy to break down the gate. There is also a final control tower. If we destroy that then all outside defenses will be stopped."

"How do you know so much about this base Tails?" Cream asked.

"Eggman had me look at the designs when he was building it. He asked if I saw any major weaknesses that could be fixed. I did not see any but learned how the basic defenses work."

"It seems weird that he would let you see how his defenses are set up if he was planning to attack us." Rouge murmured.

"All I know is that we need to be prepared for the worst. So let's go and break the last four towers down!" Tails shouted.

Tails flew to the right to attack the right tower while Rouge glided to the central tower. Cream meanwhile flew to the left.

Rouge had difficulties from the beginning. Her tower shot really slow but really powerful bombs. Some detonated in the air while others detonated on the ground. The explosions sent wind rushing in multiple directions knocking her out of her glide. She crashed down while barely avoiding all of the different bombs.

"Well that sucked. Rouge said while rubbing her head. She then rolled out of the way of a few other bombs. The bombs kept flying all around. It took all of her maneuvering skills to escape being turned to dust. Finally realizing she was getting absolutely nothing done she flew backwards away from the tower. In retaliation the cannon shot a really large bomb at her. Rouge then took out a small smoke bomb and chucked it at the other bomb. They both exploded releasing tons of smoke and fire and debris. The tower then stopped its attack as it began to look for her. When nothing could be seen, it decided that she had been destroyed in the attack.

Meanwhile, Rouge had used the cover of the bombs to glide behind the tower. She then crawled up the side of the tower and got near the top. She then ripped open an opening in the tower and she crawled in. Inside she saw a control panel that controlled the tower. She at first tried to take it over on her own but it started to emit tons of sirens and a countdown appeared on the main screen.

Cursing silently to herself she took out an electronic computer chip and inserted it into the control panel. The chip let loose an electric current that neutralized all of the security protocols. She continued to mutter irritably to herself for having to use such an advanced and difficult to create program on the tower. "I only had one anyways and now it is gone. I wanted to use it on something that would get me lots of money, not on a stupid defensive tower."

She then started to leave the tower when an evil thought struck her. She currently had control of the computer. So she could use the tower however she wanted. She went back to the computer and slowly turned the tower towards the main base. With a slightly maniacal laugh she hit the button to begin shooting the base. However a separate defensive measure made it so the tower would not follow that order. No matter how much she pounded on it, it would not do a deed that would possibly harm his creator or his creator's plan.

"Well fine then. You want to play it the hard way? Well you got it! Self destruct!" Rouge shouted and typed in a code to start the countdown. Once again though, the computer stopped that command from being executed.

"I am going to find some way to get this to be destroyed if it is the last thing I do!" Rouge shouted. Then she checked herself. "Well maybe I won't go that far but I am going to find how to beat this machine." She then tried something different. She moved the tower's cannon away from the main base. She then started the process of sending out a bomb. When it was in the middle of the cannon she started turning the cannon towards the base. The security then stopped the bombs movement and it got stuck in the middle of the cannon.

Rouge then started a countdown process for a different bomb to be sent in 20 seconds. Any longer and the computer would have realized the trick. She quickly ran out of the opening in the back of the tower. She then flew high into the air. The second bomb then started to be sent out and hit the first bomb. They both ignited and then ignited the other bombs inside the tower. The chain reaction was amazing and released so much energy and heat that Rouge was blown about 100 feet higher into the air. The explosion had completely crumpled most of the walls that were around the tower.

"I guess Tails was right. They are weak against point blank annihilation." Rouge said stunned.

Meanwhile Tails was trying to avoid being barbecued by the plasma shot that his tower was shooting. He was not making very much headway because his attacks were not that strong and he had to constantly avoid the plasma shots. He then took out a small grenade hoping that it would do more damage then his tails were doing.

The tower also got tired of not making any hits on the fox. So it released a powerful energy wave. It smashed into Tails and he blacked out. His tails were still keeping him afloat but his conscious had stopped. His brain slowly flew into a world of games and technology and awesome food.

Meanwhile the tower began charging another plasma bolt. It released it straight at Tails.

However, the explosive in Tails' hand exploded waking him up and knocking him out of his flight. The bolt seared a little of the fur at the very top of his head but besides that he was okay.

The tower then readied another plasma shot. But Tails decided that it deserved a taste of its own medicine. He took out his energy cannon and set it to electro magnetic waves. The energy wave hit the tower and it stopped it attack. However, the plasma energy was still there and it kept charging until the tower could not sustain it anymore. Finally the entire tower just melted. The plasma then went out of control and continued destroying huge areas of the walls.

Tails just stared wordlessly at the chaos he had so quickly created. He then shook his head and looked to where Cream was fighting the third tower.

Cream's tower just attacked rapidly with multiple random guns and cannons. Cream wasn't able to get even remotely close to the tower. It was a defense and attack in one. One of the attacks' shockwaves actually hit her and she spun rapidly downward to the ground. Luckily Tails was nearby and he flew quickly downward and managed to grab her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay Cream?" He asked concerned. He could tell immediately that she did not have any major injuries but it was better to be on the safe side.

"No. I am fine. Thank you Tails" Cream said blushing slightly. She began to blush even deeper when she watched Tails look up and down her body to make sure she was okay.

When Tails saw Cream blushing he started to blush himself. They stayed looking at each other for a while until Rouge walked up behind them. "Save the romance moments for later."

Tails gently set Cream down and she slowly got up. "How should we attack this tower, Tails?" Rouge asked.

"No problem. I have Cheese coming with a solution." Cream said cheerfully. For the first time Rouge and Tails noticed the disappearance of the Chao.

The group waited for a while until Cheese came back with the "solution". Tails and Rouge stared wide mouthed as a small army of Chao flew at the tower. The tower instantly showed its supremacy with dealing with lots of foes as it began aiming at every single chao. At first the chao were able to avoid the blasts and actually managed to hit the tower. However they were not nearly powerful enough to deal the needed amount of damage. Also, the longer the tower attacked, the more it got used to dealing with the small creatures and began hitting them more often. Luckily for the Chao, it mostly used sleeping darts to attack. Eggman had obviously decided that fighting a furious Chaos was not what he needed right now.

After about ten minutes had passed, all of the Chao were sleeping around the tower. Cream then flew up and picked up the chao and moved them out of the area of the tower. As she flew back towards the group Rouge finally spoke up. "What did you just accomplish? You just sent a large group of Chao towards an early nap time. Was that your whole plan?"

"Well I guessed the tower would not actually hurt them. If it did then we would have just called on plan B and asked Chaos to obliterate the entire base." Cream said smiling. "But now the tower is used to the shape, size, abilities and strength of all kinds of chao."

"What is that going to do?" Tails asked confused.

"The big tower is going to get really confused when we attack him with these guys." Cream said gesturing behind her.

Tails and Rouge looked, saw nothing, and then looked at each other puzzled. They then turned to look at Cream.

"See. You can't see them. They are invisible chao. They are see-through. So it will confuse the machine." Cream said gesturing at the empty space behind her. Tails and Rouge jumped as a large smile suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Attack secret Chao!" Cream yelled and the chao flew at the tower. They started attacking the tower in tons of different areas. The tower started to get confused and started shooting randomly thinking that it was being hit by a far away target. But then its sensors realized that it was being attacked by Chao.

It then used all of its camera's and still could not see its assailants. As the attacks came faster, more and more error codes started to come across the main computer screen. As the chao's attacks started to finally do something, the tower finally had enough. The tower started to glow purple, then blue, then green. Once it turned green the chaos all flew back down to the ground. The tower then turned yellow and then orange and then to a dark red.

Something clicked in Tails' mind right then. With a shout of "GET DOWN!!" he grabbed Cream and pulled her close to him and pulled her to the ground. Rouge instantly recognized the danger and dropped down as well.

The tower turned black and then self-destructed. It released a wave of destruction that obliterated all of the remaining weapons on the nearby walls and opened up the way to the last control tower. However nothing behind it was injured as it made sure not to harm its master's ambitions in any way.

With a little bit of coughing the trio managed to get up and survey the damage. All that was really left standing was a couple pieces of the walls and one or two cannons. Everything else was a soup of melted metal and charred ground. And just in front of the group was the final, large, control tower.

"Once we defeat that our duties will be over Rouge said happily. She looked behind her and chuckled slightly when she saw that Cream and Tails were standing a little further apart then normal and each of their faces were crimson. _Kids, it is so funny to watch them interact._

"Since you two look too distracted to work right now, I will stop this one. I have a device that will work perfectly." Rouge said as she flew up to the tower. Slowly she read the instructions on the device.

**Type in location of a major outside power source. Place main core of this device on any electrical structure. It will then draw energy from the outside source you have chosen and will cause a power surge in the electrical structure that will make it inoperable.**

Rouge flew forward and put in the location and set the device on the tower. She moved backwards and tons of electricity started to be pumped through the tower. With a victory cry Rouge started to fly away. Then to her surprise the tower started to sink into the ground. Once half of it had sunk, the entire tower flipped over revealing a huge cannon that had been underneath the tower.

The tower then began charging up using all of the excess electricity that was coursing through its system. Rouge barely made it out of the way before the cannon sent out a humongous electrical beam that was about the size of a medium sized house. The beam kept moving and smashed straight into a mountain top completely obliterating the top half.

"What are you doing!?" Tails shouted after witnessing the attack. And where were you draining that energy from anyway.

Meanwhile in the White House

"Are we having a power outage or something?" The President asked his secretary. "Why is it so dark?"

Back at the base

Rouge decided not to reply since she knew she would get in more trouble if she said she stole power from Washington D.C.

"Well regardless, if we are even brushed by a beam like that we are dead. Tails said. We need to find a way to stop it from attacking again. Since it has so much energy in it, then it can't be remotely activated. There must be somebody or something nearby that controls the cannon." Tails said sighing.

"There. I see a robot. He is right under the cannon's left side." Cream shouted.  
Tails and Rouge looked up. There was a robot but a model they had not seen before. It was covered in what looked like 5 different layers of armor. It also had a shield and other protective gear. Since all it needed to do what control the cannon. Eggman had only focused on making sure that it would not be destroyed.

Since the trio could not get to the cannon without getting shot, they sent Cheese instead. Cheese flew in the cannon's blind spots until he got close to the robot. The robot turned and was about to swat it when it looked at the chao's face. Cream had told Cheese to start crying when the robot saw him so the robot would be distracted. When the robot saw the crying chao something in its CPU overrode the robots objective to shoot the beam.

The robot, who was known as model V-135 started to go to pet the crying chao. At that moment Cheese darted forward and head-butted the robot off of the wall. The robot fell and the trio flew up to the side of the cannon.

"We got to break this control panel somehow." Tails said. He was stopped as Cream summoned a large blue hammer and smashed it into bits. Tails and Rouge stared wordlessly at her.

"Amy taught me." Cream said happily.

_Okay. Now I REALLY don't want to make her mad. _Tails thought to himself. His thoughts were stopped as Cream closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground. Tails looked around and tried to find the attacker and was hit as well.

Rouge ran away and called the Chaotix. "We are being attacked. Just like Knuckle's group. Be careful he used sleep darts. It-" She cut off as a dart hit her as well. Slowly she collapsed on the ground.

The Chaotix looked at each other. "I think we need to bring some antidotes to those darts, Espio." Vector said.

"We will just have to be careful. We will do our job effectively. Just like we always do." Espio answered.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Well the chapter was still a lot longer then I thought it would be and took longer as well. Oh well. It is now finished. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Please review.

P.S. Cream/Tails FTW


	7. Base Infiltration

Hi again. Nothing new since my last chapter. They will currently be coming quite quickly. (Edit: Quicker then normal but not that quick. Animation is harder than I originally thought and is taking up a lot of time at night. It is for a class I am taking.)

Chapter 7

Base Infiltration

"Well I guess Espio will have to lead this part. He is our sneaky ninja after all. He is the one to get through here." Vector said.

Espio looked at his two colleagues and sighed. It was going to be an irritating job to have to do this alone. However he knew that his ego would not allow him to let them help and that they would not help even if he asked. He sighed again. "Fine. Fine. I will go."

He walked into the main hallway and saw lots of laser beams that were crossing the hallway. He first used his leaf swirl and ran through them and searched for a control panel to set them off. He knew that even though he could move through laser beams, Vector and Charmy could not. At first he could not find it. Then he started to look even closer on the walls. He started to use his skills and found that part of the wall was slightly further back then the rest of the wall. The wall was covered in squares of bolts but only that one square was different. He felt around the area and found that there was one bolt in that square that could be pushed in. He pushed it back and a computer screen came out. A screen with the word password turned on.

"Let's see. What would be the password?" He noticed there were 12 slots. "How about... EggmanRules?"

He put in the code and the computer analyzed the words through its central area. **Processing... Correct. Password 1 of 36. Wait one minute to put in the next password. **Espio just stood there mouth open for a while.

"Okay. I am not even trying to go through that many passwords. I need to find a different way to stop them."

Espio walked over to the laser beams and stared at them for awhile. He then smiled shrewdly and took out a mirror. He placed it between one of the laser beams. The laser beam was reflected back into the machine that it was being sent from. At first nothing seemed to happen. However the energy started to become stronger and stronger. Finally the wall started to glow red. Espio stopped what he was doing and flipped backwards and performed a leaf swirl. With a mighty explosion the machine was overcome by the energy.

Espio slowly brushed himself on and went out a leaf swirl mode. It did not even matter if he was in it or not. The explosion had turned his leaves into ash, had covered him in ash and had knocked him on his back. He slowly got up and looked at his fellow Chaotix comrades grinning broadly.

"How are you guys doing. Want to help a bit now? Or would you prefer no warning when big explosions occur?" Espio said still grinning. Vector just grumbled in his general direction. Charmy had more to say.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! You were like 'I am going to use this awesome mirror to go and help my teammates and then it started to work and the BOOM! It exploded! That was awesome just like when I was like trying to help find those secret disks and Shadow was like surrounded by all of these different people and then he started to glow red. And then BOOM! He like created an explosion and destroyed all of them. There was pieces of machines flying everywhere. It was also awesome. Or when we needed to get into the computer of Eggman and we could not manage it and then Shadow came in all cool like and karate chopped the computer and it worked and then"

At this point Charmy was finally silenced by, not Vector, but Espio. Espio just walked behind Charmy and hit him in the back of the neck. Charmy looked confused for a moment and his eyes started to roll around in his head. "We know what you are talking about. So please be quiet." Espio said quietly.

Charmy shook his head and looked at Espio sadly. "What was that for? I just wanted to talk for a moment."

"I understand Charmy but we are currently infiltrating a base. Even though Eggman is no doubt aware of where we are after that explosion, it is better to practice being quiet so that when we need to really be skillful in an enemy area where we need to be stealthy you know how to do it." Espio said calmly.

"Oh. I get it. Sorry Espio. Sorry Vector. I will try harder to be quieter. It is just kind of hard for me but I will practice." Charmy said looking at his companions. Meanwhile Vector just looked at the two of them.

"Well," he said turning to Espio. "I would not have been able to do that ever. I would have just hit him on the head really hard. And yet you managed to talk HIM out of talking. You should get a part time job as like a kids teacher." He grinned as he watched Espio cringe at the thought.

"Well Charmy. If you want to help us then check that air duct to see if there are any traps that might explode as we walk down the corridor or any attacking units. Okay? That good enough for you?" Vector asked. Charmy nodded.

Charmy started to fly into the air duct then paused and flew back down. "Here Vector. Hold onto this." He gave Vector a flower. "If is starts to shake drop it. It is my way of saving myself."

Vector raised his eyebrows but Charmy had already flown up into the air duct. At first he was able to fly pretty far in. But suddenly a line of about twenty different robots started to come at him. He barely had a second to pull out a different flower and flew into it before a storm of bullets flew where he had previously been flying. He disappeared into the flower and flew into the flower Vector was holding.

Vector almost jumped into the ceiling as the flower started to shake crazily. He dropped it on the floor and it became huge. It unfurled and a finally quiet and breathless Charmy managed to pull himself out of it.

"Don't worry. I can still handle it." Charmy said as he saw Vector reading to crawl into the air duct himself.

"Please. Just be careful okay?" Vector asked quietly. "We would not be the Chaotix if you get hurt."

Charmy was stunned silent at Vector's slight showing of affection. Then he smiled. "I know just the thing to stop them." He flew part way into the air duct and watched as the drones got closer and closer to him. Once they were close enough to ready their own weapons, Charmy pulled his body back and shot a flurry of stingers at the robots. Being in such a confined space made it so that the drones could not escape the attack in any direction and they were all destroyed.

One of the drones managed to survive and flew out of the duct. It flew into the hallway and landed on the ground. It set off a series of land mines underneath the hallway that detonated spectacularly.

The Chaotix were wordless for a moment at the fiery display in front of them. Finally Vector looked at Espio. "Good thing we take lots of precautions wherever we go huh Espio. It would have been bad if we walked on them."

"Very true. Well let's forge ahead."

The group went into the next room where they found a large arena filled with 50 different robots. Twenty of them were simple Eggpawns with melee weapons such as axes, swords, and spears. Twenty of them were Eggpawns using ranged weapons such as cannons and guns. The last ten were some of Eggman's stronger robots.

"I guess Eggman is now trying quantity over quality." Vector said thoughtfully. "Oh well. That works in our favor." He turned to Espio. "Espio, you go and check to make sure that there are no more traps in this area. I don't want to be blown up while fighting these guys. That would be a sucky way to go."

Espio nodded, turned himself invisible, and jumped down into the arena checking for any hidden traps. Vector then turned to Charmy. "Charmy you will be staying here during this battle."

Charmy looked at Vector in surprise and then narrowed his eyes and flew in front of Vector's face. "What are you talking about?! You need me here. I need to help you fight these guys."

"No Charmy. You are staying here. That is an order from the leader of the Chaotix. Namely me!" Vector shouted.

Charmy floated surprised for a moment and then rallied himself. "I don't care whether you are ordering me or not! You could get really get hurt down there! You need someone to watch your back. I know you are super strong and can't take a good amount of damage but there are fifty of them. What would Vanilla say if she found out that you are trying to do something reckless like this!?" Charmy shouted.

Vector winced slightly at Vanilla's name. _Why does he have to choose right now to become more mature. This is completely the wrong time. And am I really that obvious about Vanilla? That is so not good. _What he actually said was different. "Charmy you are watching my back. You are here to make sure that if new reinforcements come that they can't attack me. If you fight with me down there then there will be no one to protect us. Also I can only focus on the fight when I am down there. If I have to lose concentration for even a second to make sure you are okay I could get really badly injured. It is for the good of the team that I am going down there alone. Can you understand that and stay up here Charmy?" Vector finished. Charmy stared at him for a moment trying to process all of the words and then nodded.

Vector smiled and jumped into the group of robots. Immediately one of the spear wielding robots tried to attack him. Vector dodged it. With a huge chomp Vector bit the robot in half. He then turned and spat it at one of the gun wielding robots. That robot was also destroyed. Getting a rhythm going he started destroying the robots one after another. After fifteen close range robots and ten gun wielding robots, (there were less destroyed because they learned that Vector has very bad spitting aim and started to avoid his attacks), were destroyed the robots changed tactics.

The larger robots started to yell out code words that told the eggpawns to do different formations. They started to actually do some damage as their strategies kept changing. Vector noticed that they were actually communicating through voices and decided to mess with their plan. He jumped back from his attackers and breathed in deeply and filled up his massive chest with air. He then released a yell that was so loud that it destroyed all of the eggpawns around him and destroyed all of the other eggpawns voice receptors. The Eggpawns huddled in a group trying to understand what to do. They only stood there for a few moments before a large shadow covered them. They looked up just long enough to see a large green blur bearing down on them before they were trashed.

Vector looked up as he heard shots behind him. He turned around and saw Charmy holding back a group of Eggpawn reinforcements. He then turned to the remaining large robots. "It is now time for you to be destroyed." The robots looked at him and readied their weapons. They then were blown to bits as a huge trap underneath them was set off by a nearby chameleon. Vector stood still for a moment in total shock before shaking himself out of it. He then glared at Espio. "I could've handled them easily."

"I don't doubt that you could have. I just wanted the satisfaction of blowing them to little pieces. I never realized how fun it is to explode things." Espio said partially to Vector and partially to himself.

_I really hope that Espio does not start getting a large amount of fun from blowing stuff up. That would not be good. _Vector thought to himself as Charmy flew back to rejoin them. Vector turned around and high-fived Charmy. "Good job Charmy. Way to destroy the reinforcements!"

Charmy beamed with pleasure and flew in a couple circles. He was about to start on a long conversation about his battle when Vector decided to not let it begin. "So guys lets head to that security room." Vector said stopping the bee from speaking.

"Don't you mean the computer room Vector?" Espio asked smiling sweetly. The crocodile just gave him an irritated glare and left it at that.

The security room gave the group large amounts of trouble for a while. The computer had multiple passwords and none of Espio's hacking skills had any effect on the machine. For a while Espio and Vector continued to try to get it to turn off without any effect. Finally Charmy put out a good suggestion. "Why don't we use Shadow's way of hacking into computers?" Vector and Espio looked at each other and shrugged.

The group positioned themselves a couple feet away from the computer and charged into it. The computer started to malfunction for a minute and then a new message appeared on it. **Security System offline.**

The Chaotix celebrated for a minute until a new message appeared. **Good job Chaotix. You have only one more enemy to defeat before you can leave this area. He isn't even a robot which should make things eve easier. Have fun.**

The floor underneath them opened up and dropped them into a huge cavern. They heard huge footsteps slowly coming near them. A large red tail was seen. Deep quick breathing was heard. Four huge red legs pushed the giant body towards the group. The Chaotix craned there necks to stare at the huge being in front of them.

Finally the Biolizard pulled himself completely out of the shadows. Vector then realized where he had seen it before. "I know what that is guys. It is the Biolizard. It is the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform, you know Shadow. Gerald Robotnik also made him but he was a failure because he needed a life support system to live and was uncontrollable. He is invincible and essentially immortal. Shadow fought him during the chaos on the ARK and managed to destroy his life support system and defeated him. However when they stopped the chaos emeralds the Biolizard merged himself with the ARK and tried to continue the ARK's descent. Super Shadow and Super Sonic were supposed to have then defeated it after they attacked the boils that appeared all over its body. I don't understand why it could be here."

Vector sensed that Espio and Charmy were giving him confused looks. "I looked at the files when we hacked into the ARK's computer." He explained.

"Why is it that you can remember all of that information but not our mission assignments?" Espio asked raising an eyebrow.

"He is a giant lizard! That is too awesome not to remember. And he was made from a small lizard. He is kinda related to me."

"Well your relative is ATTACKING!!" Charmy shouted as the Biolizard attacked them with his tail. The group rolled backwards to avoid it and ran further away.

"Do you remember anything about his attacks that could be used so we can actually fight him?" Espio asked.

"I think that he can only attack from close up so if we go and move to an area that is further away we should be safer then we are here." Vector answered as the group rolled backwards again.

"Okay! Let's go!" Charmy shouted as the group ran further back from the Biolizard. "Okay now we are ready!"

Charmy was cut off as a large energy orb was spat at them. They had to drop on the ground to avoid getting hit. Espio slowly turned to Vector. "He can only attack close up? Was that what you said?"

"So I was wrong. Now we know better. My apologies Vector said to the irritated chameleon.

Suddenly the Biolizard opened up his mouth and instead of a high pitched shriek, it started to laugh. It laughed for a few minutes before looking down at the group. "**Is that all you got you little creatures?**" The Biolizard asked in an extremely deep guttural voice. The Chaotix started in surprise at the sound of the dark voice.

"You can talk?" Charmy asked in surprise.

**"Yes I can little bee. That is not all I can do. I can also squash little insects like YOU!" **He shouted and tried to crush them using his tail. Once again the group barely managed to escape.

"Okay guys. We have to form a plan. Group meeting! Now!" Espio shouted. The group came close together while constantly moving away from the large lizard's attacks. "What do we know about the enemy?"

"He has no life support system and yet no boils. I think it is safe to assume that any invulnerability he had has probably decreased because of this." Vector began. "It so far has only attacked us by trying to eat us, smash us with his tail, or hit us with energy balls. It used to be able to attack with eggs but it may have lost that ability."

The Biolizard looked surprised at the words and then smiled. "**Impressive little crocodile. It is not that I have last the power, I just do not have the strength to use it right now. NOR DO I NEED IT!!**" He shouted. He then spat out a large number of energy balls at the group again.

"Even if he does not have invulnerability, he is still a giant lizard." Espio said, continuing where Vector left off. "His skin may not have scales but it is probably extremely thick and it is extremely big. Any attacks we use probably won't do very much damage." They jumped over the sweeping tail again.

"He seems just intent on crushing us and does not seem to use any strategy. Not that he probably needs it." Charmy started to explain. "However we have dealt with big animals in zoos before so we should probably use the same strategies we used back then. Remember, when that large lion escaped?"

"Good plan Charmy. We need to have more big jobs like this. You tend to become more used to using your brain when we fight like this." Espio said looking at him. Charmy just stuck his tongue out at him. "And then you revert back to your age. Ah well. It was fun for a moment or two. Let's follow Charmy's plan!"

Charmy flew into the air and made some flowers appear. He then started to fly around the flowers until small thorns and pollen were flying around. He then flew at the Biolizard with the flower parts moving in his slipstream after him. He then started to corkscrew while divebombing and the thorns started to group spin and group together. "Thorn Tornado."

The Biolizard meanwhile had been charging an energy ball in his mouth and pointed it right at Charmy. Right before he spat it out Espio jumped up and punched him. The Biolizard winced slightly and his energy missed its target. His target then flew just out of his reach. However the flower bits smashed into him. The pollen flew into his nose and the small thorns, though not doing much damage, hurt a lot. He then opened his mouth really big to breath in since his nose was clogged and Vector made his move.

While the other two had been attacking Vector had been forcing tons of chewing gum into his mouth. After chewing for a bit he spat it at the Biolizard. The gum stuck on the Biolizard's chin spikes and the roof of his mouth and sealed his mouth shut.

The Biolizard started shaking his head back and forth trying to get the gum off when Charmy flew down and started to sting the Biolizard all over its feet. The Biolizard released a muffled scream and started to thrash back and forth in pain. However the stingers were stuck in tight.

Espio had been observing the Biolizard since his last attack. He watched the thrashing lizard and started to see where the main muscles and joints are. He then ran at full speed while throwing his shuriken at those areas. The shuriken hit their targets precisely and hit some major nerve bundles as well. The Biolizard let out another muffled shriek as his legs no longer would support him and he crashed to the ground.

"Yeah we defeated him. He can't move at all." Charmy shouted happily.

Suddenly a change came over the Biolizard. The pipes that usually replaced his eyes both popped as real eyes came out. The eyes were completely red except for a small black pupil in each. With a roar of pure rage he summoned a huge energy sphere that disintegrated the gum that was covering his mouth. He shrieked once again and started to scream. "**PAIN. IT HURTS. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE!!"**

The Biolizard jumped about five feet off the ground and then landed forcing the stingers out he then flexed all of its muscles to remove the shuriken. To the surprise of the Chaotix, he then warped behind them. Before they had time to avoid it, they were smashed by the huge tail and smashed against a wall. Reeling from the blow they could not prepare a defense for themselves as the Biolizard came even closer.

With another shriek the Biolizard started to create a humongous energy orb in his mouth, twice as big as his normal ones. The group braced themselves for the attack when the Biolizard. With a look of pure confusion his back right leg. In his confusion the energy orb dispersed back into him. He went to bite the group when he started losing feeling in his mouth and neck. Finally he again collapsed onto the steel floor.

"Phew. I thought our plan was not going to work for a moment there." Vector said. "He was getting way to close. I guess that last warping pushed his body to its limits. Oh well, good for us."

The Biolizard just glared at the group in anger and confusion. "You probably want to understand why you can't move." Espio said looking at their collapsed foe. We put sleeping drugs in each of our attacks. We put it in the bubble gum, Charmy's stingers, and in my shuriken. However, you are truly amazing. We put enough drugs into each of our attacks to bring down an elephant in as little as a minute. But you lasted so long and were still able to attack. It is probably because of the fact that you are a prototype of the ultimate lifeform." He then turned to Vector and Charmy. "Well now we know that blow darts and sleeping drug tipped attacks probably will not work against Shadow."

"Well they might work. One of the main reasons of why the Biolizard was able to hold off for so long was because he is so huge. Maybe if it was used on Shadow it would have more effect since he is so much smaller." Charmy said thoughtfully.

The group stopped talking as they heard clapping behind them. A young human in a blue robe walked towards them. "Congratulations on defeating him. That was an impressive and effective way of stopping him. You have my praise."

"Who are you?" Vector asked.

"My name is not necessary at this moment." The man walked towards the Biolizard. The Biolizard just followed him with his eyes until the man was extremely close. He put one hand on the Biolizard and, before the Chaotix could stop him, he snapped his fingers. The Biolizard opened his mouth, let out one last shriek, and then disappeared.

"What did you do? Who are you?" Vector shouted.

"Again. My name is not necessary. To answer the first question, I just warped him away. As a reward for defeating him, I will answer some more of your questions. The Biolizard, along with Shadow, was saved by Dr. Eggman. He obtained the ability to think and speak while recover these past years. The main reason he was always so chaotic was because most of the time he was in stasis and each time he was released, he was not given nearly enough time to get used to living before he was stuffed back in stasis for more tests. The stasis made him crazy, but now he is starting to learn how to think. However, he is still not at one hundred percent. Eggman did not know how to heal him safely without being injured so he was left in his injured state to heal himself. But now he is mine so that will change." The man explained.

"So you only wanted to capture him? What are you going to do about us? Nothing?" Espio asked.

"Oh I am going to do something. Normally the spy would attack you with blowdarts to put you to sleep but you probably have antidotes so your own drugs can be counteracted. So I will have to do this another way." He then disappeared.

The groups eyes widened and they looked around. Suddenly he appeared before them and socked Espio in the stomach and karate chopped Charmy in the neck. Both of their eyes widened, rolled back, and they collapsed.

Vector then jumped forward and slashed the man on the cheek with one of his hands. "Even more impressive. You injured me. However I am sorry to say that I have to do this." The man said a small smile on his face. He then grabbed Vector on the shoulder and made the air around him extremely cold. The cold-blooded reptile slowly fell into unconsciousness while muttering, "first failure ever."

"Wrong. You did exactly what your job was to do. Now sleep until it is time for your second offensive." The man said and warped away just as another group of Eggpawns came to transport the sleeping Chaotix.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Finally finished. That took way to long. It also ended up much longer than I expected. That keeps happening for some reason. Oh well. Next will be an Ancients chapter and then the robots have there time to shine. That one will be much shorter than normal because I really don't have much to work with nor the drive to do a lot of stuff with Omega and Metal Sonic. It will mostly star Emerl since he was really downplayed in this story in general. (Course after I finish the 3 stories I am currently working on, he will get his own but that is still a long ways off.) :-D

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...l

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...l

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...l

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...l

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..\/


	8. Weapons Storage

Sorry. This was supposed to be finished awhile ago. At first I was just using my remaining summer to play video games instead of writing so I kind of had an excuse. However, last three weeks I have just been lazy. This was one of the least interesting chapters I have had to write and really is not that good. Doesn't help that I have been using Metal Sonic and Omega so much in my other story that I am starting to dislike them a bit. However it gets its job done so... what the hey. Once again I am sorry. Next chapter will be up much much much faster.

Chapter 8

The challenges for the robots

"I wonder how the other teams are doing?" Emerl said to himself as he, Metal Sonic, and Omega walked over piles of destroyed robots. Next to him one of the Eggpawns that had been hiding itself under a pile of destroyed Eggpawns jumped out and tried to stab him. Emerl only had a quick moment of pity before he kicked it in half.

"No idea. Checking up on the others is not my job." Metal Sonic said as he homing attacked two more robots that came at them. "I don't have the abilities or care to find out how the others are doing. They must be doing pretty well since we got in here and the security system has not electrocuted us yet."

"I can sense the energy signatures of the groups." Omega said while blowing up five more robots. "It seems that all three groups have been captured. All of them are in one of the lower areas of the fortress. However, they must have succeeded since we have heard no alarms or cannons going off."

"So they have been captured. I guess we will have to save them later. Let's just finish with our job and then help them. Who knows how much longer Eggman will keep them alive. I am surprised they actually have not been killed yet. Eggman has been acting so crazy lately and we know that he is willing to kill to achieve his goals." Emerl said quietly while kicking one of his attackers into the wall. "Omega, are you able to sense what state they are in? If they are injured or anything?"

"I can only sense whether or not they have energy. It seems their energy levels are much lower than usual. Almost as if they are sleeping." Omega yelled over the sound of his machine guns.

"Eggman might have used sleeping gas or something like that to stop them from doing any more damage to his plans." Metal Sonic guessed as he threw an energy ball at a few more of the robots.

"So we just need to get to the weapon storage right?" Emerl asked.

"Yes. And then we will be able to go help everyone else." Metal Sonic said.

"And then we will kill Eggman and destroy all of his remaining robots." Omega said happily.

"Speaking of destroying robots. Why do you think that Eggman is sending so many pathetic robots to attack us? He should know that even if he sends waves of enemies against us that it will be useless." Emerl asked.

"Because he is a senile old man who is going to be killed withing the next few hours!" Omega shouted.

"No. It has nothing to do with that." The voice came from a robot that was walking near them. He was very small and only had a small laser gun in his hand to fight with. "It is to help me defeat you. My name is D-357-ROY. I have been told that it is proper battle ettiquete to introduce yourself to those who you are about to kill."

Metal Sonic looked at him for a minute then started laughing. "Does Eggman really think that you have the strength to defeat us. Do you not notice the piles of robotic scraps all over the place?" Metal Sonic then kicked one of the Eggpawn's head at the new robot. D-357-ROY caught it with one hand.

""I can see that you do not understand what is about to happen. Shame. I wished to see looks of terror on your face. Oh well. I shall see them in a moment." He put out both of his arms and put one hand on one pile of scraps and the other on a second pile. He then started to bring the scraps towards his body. As they touched his body they melted and joined with him. By the end he was five times larger than he was at the beginning with large lasers and spikes all over his body. His arms had the largest improvement as they had become huge with ten cannons on each arm.

"So you became bigger. Big whoop. We will still crush you." Metal Sonic said sighing. "You just upgraded yourself with junk. That does not make you any stronger."

D-357-ROY looked at Metal Sonic for a minute and brought back his arm and socked Metal Sonic in the stomach. Metal Sonic went flying backwards and crashed into the wall stunned. Omega jumped forward and sent a couple of missiles at the robot. Both Omega and the missiles were batted away as if they were nothing.

Emerl tried to shoot an energy ball at the robot but it was blocked by the large arms. D-357-ROY then shot Emerl with a large amount of lasers. Emerl went flying backwards down the corridor and landed where the other two robots were.

"Okay guys." Emerl said getting up. "We need a plan this time around. Just attacking doesn't seem like it is going to do anything."

"His arms are the main problem. If we found a way to stop them then we could easily attack him." Metal Sonic said as he brushed himself off.

"The original robot was quite small. Even if he gained all of the robotic parts from the other robots his original body is where all the main parts are located. Destroy that and nothing else matters." Omega said.

"So we just got to get him to move his arms out of the way so we can attack the center body." Emerl said as he jumped forward. He started jumping around attacking random parts of D-357-ROY's body. The other robot tried to swat him away but failed each time. Emerl's speed was to much for him to handle.

Behind them Omega started to prepare his arm with most of his more powerful missiles. He searched through his internal computer and figured out exactly what combination of weapons would create the most amount of damage.

As D-357-ROY spent his time attacking Emerl, Metal Sonic ran to the side of him and morphed his hand into a large spear. When Emerl jumped near and D-357-ROY swung his arm near them. Metal Sonic jumped up and impaled the hand to the ground. With a roar D-357-ROY tried to hit him away but Emerl started to attack the other hand with a flurry of punches that kept the other hand pinned to the ground.

"Now Omega!" Emerl shouted.

On cue, Omega released his attack at the main body. With a roar of rage, D-357-ROY strained and ripped his hands upwards and punched Metal Sonic and Emerl flying. He then put his hands across his chest and blocked Omega's attack.

"Damn it!" Omega shouted before he also got a taste of a huge fist smashing into his face. He went airborne and landed on his back ten feet away from where he started. He then slowly skidded another five feet.

Metal Sonic and Emerl both got up and regrouped back where Omega was. "That should have worked. We underestimated the strength in his arms." Emerl said.

"Omega seems to be in standby mode. He is not responding." Metal Sonic said as he kicked Omega in the head repeatedly.

"I wish there was some way that we could use our copy skills to defeat him. But how will they be useful. The only thing he really does is punch us." Emerl said irritably.

"Even if he had other attacks with those lasers and cannons, we saw what happens with those." Metal Sonic said sighing. "He just blocks them. The only thing I guess we could do is make OUR arms like his. Maybe then we could just box with him until he leaves an opening that we can exploit."

Emerl turned and looked at him as if he was a crazy person. "And how, pray tell, do you expect us to do something like that? Just tell our hands to become humongous? What are you thinking?"

"What? You can't do that." Metal Sonic asked surprised. "Can't you just copy the way his arms look and change your appearance to match that?"

"Well I can make them look like that. But I can't make them huge like that. When I change the structure of my body my mass stays the same. So I can't increase the size of my entire body. I can only change the shape of it and any part that I increase in size, I have to make another part smaller. Do you mean you can just make any part of your body huge?"

Metal Sonic nodded slowly. "I can use the nanobots to change the size and shape of my body to make myself bigger to some extent. I can't become like skyscraper sizes but I can make parts of myself much bigger than normal if I need to. I can also copy techniques and weapons from different people. However, unless I am given a long time in one area with a willing ally I can't copy fighting styles or personalities. So even if I make my arms like his it is not going to do anything since I don't know how to use them properly."

"Hmm. Copying styles is really easy for me. If doesn't require much for me to do so. So I can't make my body huge and you can't fight evenly with him." Emerl was quiet for a bit again. Then slowly a huge grin appeared on his face. "I think I have an idea of what we can do to beat him."

"Why do those words create a huge amount of fear in me? I have a really bad feeling about what you are going to say next." Metal Sonic said quietly. "However I have no plans so... what are you thinking of?"

"Well. I was thinking that perhaps we could each copy each other's abilities." Metal Sonic just stared blankly for a bit. "I could go and copy the program that makes the nanobots in your body and allows you to copy others bodies using it. You can copy the part of my copy program that allows me to copy people's fighting styles."

"... You want us to copy each others copying abilities?" Metal Sonic finally asked. "Is that even possible."

"Well... we will probably have to get rid of the data quickly after this battle is over before it overloads our systems. But I bet we can get it to work if we try." Emerl said giving Metal Sonic a thumbs up.

"I guess it might work. However I have just one question." Metal Sonic turned to look at D-357-ROY. Why is it that you are not attacking us?"

D-357-ROY jumped a little at being addressed. "I was ordered to go and stop anyone that tries to pass through this hallway. Currently you two are talking and not trying to get through. So currently do not need to waste my energy on you fools. However, if you attack me, even from where you are standing, I will attack back. Same thing if I see you charging a powerful attack in my general direction. And no trying to enter this building by an alternate path. If you try that then I will have absolutely no choice but to crush you. By the way, what have you two been talking about this whole time?"

"Okay then. So he is going to allow us time to try this." Metal Sonic said ignoring D-357-ROY. Shall we try it out?"

Emerl only nodded. The two robots stared at each other and began the process of copying the copying skills of the other robot. After a few minutes of staring at each other D-357-ROY finally got bored. "Are we going to fight at all? Or you love birds just going to stare at each other?"

In response the two turned to D-357-ROY. "Copying data."

D-357-ROY jumped a little when he heard them speak again. Then as he understood what they said, his eyes narrowed in anger. "You are not going to copy my abilities you little brats!" he shouted.

In response the two expanded one arm each to the same size as D-357-ROY's. They then grabbed his arms and tried to throw him. He then broke out of the hold. As he attacked again they blocked his punches and spun around trying to attack him quickly. Right as they were about to hit, the cannons in his arms went off. The explosion missed the two robots but pushed D-357-ROY far enough back that they lost their grip.

He then jumped back onto his feet but the two robots caught up to him almost immediately.

"Well this is getting interesting!" D-357-ROY shouted as he shot some of the lasers on his arms. The two robots jumped out of the way quickly to avoid the lethal assault. With a roar D-357-ROY jumped forward and tried to punch Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic ducked underneath the fist and slid forward. He gasped as the other fist came hurtling right for where he was sliding to. _If we even get hit once we are going to lose these forms! I have to avoid it!_

Luckily, he did not need to avoid it as Emerl punched D-357-ROY right in the face before he could hit Metal Sonic. D-357-ROY tumbled backwards a bit and landed on his back.

The other two robots wasted no time in grabbing D-357-ROY's arms and pinning them to the ground with their own giant hands. With their other hands they prepared an energy ball. ROY's eyes slowly widened as he realized what was going to happen.

"This time we are not going to miss!" Emerl shouted as he increased the energy in his hand.

"You will be completely obliterated an leave no trace!" Metal Sonic shouted as he prepared his own attack.

Right before they attacked, the roar of a attacked their ears right before a gigantic energy beam smashed straight between Emerl and Metal Sonic. The beam continued on straight through the center part of the robot completely destroying it and leaving only the two still pinned arms remaining.

The two robots turned to see Omega standing up with a still smoking barrel of his cannon arm out. "You. You. You. You. You. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Emerl shouted in horror.

"Darn. I missed. I thought I would be able to get three targets at once with that attack. Guess that would have been too good to be true." Omega said sadly.

"You were going to kill us!" Metal Sonic shouted furiously. "I am going to kill you when we are done with this mission. And when did you wake up anyways?"

"You guys took so long chatting about your copying skills and then the actual battle, how can you even be surprised that I could fix myself during all of that time. I will thank you for giving me that opening I needed to attack him with that. It was most enjoyable to reduce him to ashes."

"You. You kill-stealer. I can't believe it." Metal Sonic said stunned. "I think I am going to have to kill you right now."

"As if you can. You used up huge amounts of energy copying Emerl and using that giant arm and stuff. I bet you have almost nothing left."

"You are no better. You used a huge cannon just now and used tons of missiles earlier. And if you think that using your machine guns will be useful against me... then you are one idiotic robot."

"Can you two fight after we do what we need to. This task isn't fun anymore. I just want to finish it and get ready to fight other robots." Emerl said sighing.

The other two robots grumbled for a bit longer but finally continued on. After a few more minor battles they reached the main weapons storage area. It was filled with tons of Eggman's former robots. Some of them were only shells that used to hold small animals. Some of them were ones that Eggman himself used to pilot. To the left and right there were even larger rooms with some of Eggman's largest mechas. On the back wall of the main room there were several tubes holding different Metal Sonic variations. Some of them were the oldest models while others were new variations. On the back wall of the room behind the main room there was a huge locked storage vault with thirty-five fake chaos emeralds in it. A large computer was next to it.

The moment Omega went in he started shooting up all of the robots nearby. Metal Sonic instead walked forward and started to copy any data and upgrades from the other Metal Sonics that he did not have yet.

Emerl however walked to the back room with the storage vault. _I guess that Eggman really did not need so many chaos emeralds. He must not have been able to control the power of all of them or did not need that much energy. Oh well. Sucks for him because we just left us a very useful gift._

Emerl walked forward and tried to open the vault by force. He was greeted by a couple thousand volts of electricity. While Emerl was pretty good at absorbing large amounts of electrical energy from using the chaos emeralds, it still hurt when it hit him that suddenly. He jumped back in irritation growling loudly.

"What was that?" Metal Sonic asked when he heard all the noise. He looked and laughed when he saw an irritated Emerl kicking the storage vault. "What were you trying to do just now?"

"I was attempting to get these chaos emeralds out of this vault by force. Guess it would have been weird for it to have been that easy. Luckily I copied a lot of hacking skills from Rouge. I will just have to open by using the computer."

"Why don't you just blow it up?" Omega asked coming over as he started blowing up the robots in the back room.

"Do you want to be anywhere near an area where large amounts of energy are being shot at a large amount of chaos emeralds?" Emerl asked. Omega and Metal Sonic both grimaced. "See the reason?"

"Yeah. It would probably blow up everything for a couple hundred miles. Not a very good idea after all." Metal Sonic said.

"Exactly." Emerl walked over to the computer and started to type in different codes. "This seems to be a very complex lock. It might take awhile to crack it. You guys can do what you want."

Right when he said that an alarm went off. **Attempted access of storage vault. Activating all robots in vicinity.**

As the alarm finished all of the huge robots in the left and right rooms started up as did the ones in the back room that had not been destroyed yet. They slowly made their way to the robotic trio and started to attack.

"I guess he set it up so anyone that tries to open it, even Eggman himself, gets attacked. However I bet those robots have chips that make it so they cannot attack him so he is not put into any danger. Pretty smart defense. It can only be that since I did hit any firewalls or anything in the unlocking system. I am going to need some time to unlock this so can you guys deal with those fools?" Emerl asked.

Metal Sonic and Omega both smile evilly. "With pleasure!" they shouted and attacked while Emerl went back to hacking the computer.

What occurred next was nothing less then a slaughter. Even with their sheer numbers, the robots could not match the might of Omega and Metal Sonic. One by one the robots were destroyed. Even ones that once gave Sonic himself trouble were destroyed. After numerous had been defeated, the remaining ones began to feel an emotion that they had never been programmed to have. Fear. There sense of self preservation that had been installed in them told them that they would die if they attacked. One by one the remaining robots ran away out of the room.

Unfortunately for them, they had not counted on the persistence of their enemies. Metal Sonic and Omega chased them down into every last one had been destroyed.

Meanwhile, Emerl finally managed to open the vault and took the chaos emeralds. _I am sure these will be extremely useful later. _He then placed them into a briefcase nearby. He looked up as Omega and Metal Sonic came back into the room dripping oil everywhere. "I got the chaos emeralds so I guess we can go. I am assuming that that oil is not yours."

"We don't use oil. Only the really old robots ever used oil. Probably why their destruction was always so spectacular to watch." Metal Sonic said. "I guess we should go and save the captured groups."

"I can't allow you to do that," a voice said nearby. A young human wearing a blue robe walked into the room. "You have done what you need to and now your job is done. Trying to save the others would be a foolish waste of energy. So I need you to sleep for a bit before you do anything silly."

"You think you can stop us?" Omega asked as he took out his machine guns.

The man only closed his eyes and looked down for a moment. Then he opened them. "Electrical Storm!" With a roar of energy the entire room filled with lightning. Omega was almost instantly laid out. Metal Sonic struggled for a bit but when his nanobots started to go on a rampage he shut himself down.

Emerl lasted the longest of the three. He punched the floor as hard as he could and dug his hand into the ground underneath. For a while he acted like a lighting rod and let the ground absorb the electricity. _I have got to find some way to fight him and get these chaos emeralds to Sonic._

After a little bit the man walked forward. "I know you wish not to be defeated but if you continue letting this much power move through your body you are going to go berserk again. And neither of us wish for that, do we?"

Emerl's eyes widened. Finally he nodded and shut down.

"You three truly are amazingly strong. I must say I am impressed that a human in this age could make robots this strong. And even the ancient civilizations could make such an amazing robot. Well, goodnight for now." He then warped away as some eggpawns came in to pick up the shut down robots.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Finally finished this dumb chapter. Thank gosh. I do not like this chapter. Next chapter will be Sonic's group and we will find out what happened to everybody else that got captured. Will be up faster because it is better and more exciting.


	9. Relevations of past, present, and future

Damn... You... Homework! *Dies* Well not really but this has been a horrible homework filled year. Guess 3 AP and 2 honor classes really do put you through the wringer. Laziness has had nothing to do with the lateness of this chapter. Just being busy. Also, the only week I had time to write was consumed by Sonic and the Dark Brotherhood. Currently I have no plans of adding that plotline to my stories, but if they do come out with a sequel it might be put in.

Sonic Unleashed is almost out and I cannot wait. Next chapter will probably be up sometime around Thanksgiving. Unless my life is completely consumed by Sonic Unleashed I should have a chapter or two. I will be focusing on this story until chapter 11 is finished, then I will work with the robots for a bit.

Be warned though. This chapter is going to be a very long one. A lot of information to get out.

Chapter 9

"Where is everyone?" Sonic asked desperately. He looked around the huge room that he, Shadow, and Amy were in. The room was ridiculously long, the nearby piles of blueprints helped explain that many of Eggman's flying fortresses were constructed in this room. Sonic, Amy and Shadow had searched most of the nearby areas, destroying tons of Eggpawns along the way, and still had yet to find anybody. "Could everyone have been captured?"

"There is a distinct possibility that the other groups have been captured. All of their tasks seem to have been fulfilled, but we would be able to hear if they were still fighting." Shadow said leaning on a nearby wall.

"What if everyone is...dead?" Amy asked with a look of fear on her face. Sonic instantly turned to look at her.

"They can't be dead. Our friends can't be killed that easily. Don't even think about that occurring!"

"While I usually don't do this, I do agree with Sonic on this matter." Shadow said frowning. "If Eggman had killed any of our friends he would have told us to demoralize us. That would be the perfect psychological weapon for him. I also do not believe Eggman has it in him to actually kill anybody. He may have tried to kill you on the ARK, but he has changed since then."

"So he captured everyone?" Amy asked.

"That is all I can guess. He couldn't let them continue to run rampant throughout his base and is doubtful that he could bring himself to kill them. His only choice is to capture them and imprison them." Shadow answered.

"We originally planned to attack him together so we need to get everyone back together. If Eggman had robots that were strong enough to defeat everybody, then his own robot must be ridiculously strong. It will take all of our combined power to defeat him." Sonic said.

"Well then, let's go!" Amy shouted, all of her energy returning. "We have to save Cream and Big and Tails and, well, everyone! Come on you slowpokes!" She shouted racing across the room to the large door at the far end. Sonic and Shadow both stood dumbstruck for a moment at being called "slowpokes" then shook themselves out of their trance and chased after her.

As Amy was running full speed with about a few minutes head start, it took a few minutes for Sonic and Shadow to catch up to her. "I am surprised at how fast she runs, her speed is much greater then I expected." Shadow said to Sonic as they were running.

"Well of course, she is always chasing after me so she had to become fast so I would not leave her in the dust."

"Ha. It wouldn't matter how slow she ran, you still wouldn't leave her in the dust." Shadow said smirking. Sonic, surprised at the sudden comment, almost tripped over his own feet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked when he regained his footing. Shadow just smirked at him again.

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about." With that not so cryptic comment, Shadow sped up. A slightly irritated Sonic followed suit and they quickly caught up to Amy who was standing near the huge doors.

"You guys took long enough. I actually had to wait for you guys. What happened to you two being the fastest things alive?" Amy asked smirking from ear to ear. Sonic and Shadow just glared at her. Amy's smile widened even more at the silence from the blue and black hedgehog. _Maybe they will remember in the future that I am much faster than I seem._

"So why are you just standing here?" Sonic finally asked. He looked up at the huge door in front of them.

"Well I came across this door and I wasn't sure what to do. It won't open when I pull on the handles and it seems to need a password to unlock it. What do you guys think would be the best thing to do?" Amy said also looking up at the huge door.

"We don't have any idea what the password is so that is out of the option. None of us have hacking skills I assume," Sonic said looking at Amy and Shadow. They both shook their heads. "So I guess I could try homing attacking it." Shadow shook his head at the suggestion.

"I doubt it can withstand one of my chaos blasts so we might as well try that first." Shadow said as he gathered his energy. However Amy stepped forward in front of him.

"If we are just going to knock it down, I might as well help." When Sonic and Shadow looked quizzically at her she made a shooing motion with her hands. Both hedgehogs stepped back. The pink hedgehog closed her eyes for a moment and then summoned a Piko Piko hammer that was five times her size.

"What the heck?!" Sonic and Shadow shouted at the site of the huge hammer. They ran further back as Amy started to swing the hammer behind her. With a loud scream she smashed the hammer into the doors.

The doors had been made extremely well. Even thought they were dented horribly, they did not actually break. Same could be said for the hinges that held them to the wall. However, the same could not be said for the wall itself. With a tremendous crash the entire wall came crashing forward right on to the huge robot that had been about to attack the group.

"Well that was fun." Amy said smiling as she hopped over the wreckage of the wall and the robot. "Well we have to keep going. Stop spacing out you two." She then jumped into the next room.

"We better be careful about making Amy mad." Shadow said quietly.

"Yeah. Our lives could be in jeopardy." The stunned blue hedgehog said.

The group ran forward for only a few steps when panels in the ceiling opened dropping a huge host of robots into their midst. Sonic started to homing attack the small robots and spun the big ones in circles. Shadow started to use chaos arrows on the robots and chaos controlled the large ones to the ceiling where they fell and shattered. Amy just took out her hammer and smashed anything that got near her.

After a couple of minutes all of the robots were destroyed. "That group wasn't nearly as tough as they have been lately." Sonic noted. "I wonder why they were so weak? I managed to destroy thirty without breaking a sweat."

"I destroyed thirty-three." Shadow said smirking as Sonic glared. Amy sighed to herself.

"I only destroyed twenty-five. You both beat me." She suddenly flinched and fell over onto Sonic. Sonic barely caught her as she crashed into him. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Sonic took one look at her and noticed that she was sleeping. "Did she just get tired after swinging that hammer around?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"She couldn't have just suddenly fallen asleep like that though. It doesn't make any sense." Shadow said confused. He then realized what was occurring. He tried to warn Sonic but it was too late as Sonic then collapsed with a dart sticking out of his neck. Deciding that becoming another casualty of the unknown assailant would not be smart, Shadow began to chaos control away.

Unfortunately he was too late as a dart flew into his arm. His power started to leave him and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see who had attacked him. To his shock a small blue little robot walked out of the shadows holding a dart gun that was bigger than him.

"Omochao???" Shadow yelled in surprise. "Why are you working for Eggman? What's going on?"

Omochao walked forward grinning maliciously. "I have spent so many years trying to help you guys. I gave you hints, told you how to use your abilities, and gave you assistance when you needed it."

"All you ever did was tell us all the stuff we already knew." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

Omochao ignored him as he continued his rant. "What did you give me in return for all of my hard work? You guys attacked me, threw me off cliffs, shot me, and just were cruel. So you know what I decided to do, I decided to get even. Hope you like being in Eggman's prison." With a final yell he flew off.

Shadow was just able to mutter "stupid robot" and fire one last chaos arrow as he fell unconscious. The last explosion he was able to see put a small grin on his face.

3 hours later

Sonic started to wake up. All he could see at first were the metal bars of the cell he was in and the cold hard floor. He then noticed that his side was really warm and turned and saw that Amy was lying right next to him. Sonic jumped up in surprise blushing furiously. After getting his bearings again he looked around to figure out where he was.

He could tell instantly that he was in some prison area. The walls were solid metal with huge thick metal bars on them. He looked down the corridor through the bars and saw the rest of his friends in their own cells. Some of them were awake while others were still sleeping. He could just barely see Knuckles, Big, and Tikal trying to break down their cell. So far they were unsuccessful.

"So Eggman did manage to capture everyone. But what is he going to do with us now that he has captured us?" Sonic looked around his cell again and saw that Shadow was asleep at the far end of the room. _So I can't even ask for Shadow's opinion on what we should do._

Sonic sighed and sat down next to Amy. What should we do right now. I never thought that Eggman would be efficient enough to capture us all. Is there no way we can escape.

"Want some help?" A voice came out of nowhere slicing through Sonic's thoughts. He looked outside his cell and saw there was somebody standing outside his cell. The being was wearing a cloak so Sonic couldn't tell exactly who it was. However his voice seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked walking towards the person. The cloak was pulled off revealing a silver hedgehog.

"My name should be familiar to you. My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog," the hedgehog smirked slightly.

"What are you talking about? How can you be me? You're silver and I am blue. So what is your story?"

"I am you from ten years in the future." Future Sonic chuckled as he saw Sonic sigh at the word future. "Yes Sonic, time travel. For the reason I am in silver, that is because I am in hyper mode. I am sure you remember hyper mode and the super emeralds?"

Sonic just remained quiet as his future counterpart continued to explain. "In the future all of our friends are killed. It is all because of a force that is controlling Eggman right now. Its strength is horrifying and yet amazing. We managed, just barely though, to beat Eggman. With the last of his machines strength he blew it up and knocked almost all of us out. Only Shadow and I were able to stay conscious. That was when the force decided to appear. He killed Eggman first as a "punishment" for not being able to defeat us. He then attacked with a huge energy orb. Shadow and I managed to just barely chaos control most of the group… but the Chaotix didn't make it. If we had even had a second more we may have been able to get to them in time."

was not finished yet with his story. "But that was not the end of our suffering. The monster slowly took over the world capturing city after city, country after country. He was a one being army at first, but he was not an insane monster like Dark Gaia or Chaos. He was intelligent and built an army of his own from the countries he conquered. My friends and I joined with the remnants of GUN to fight his vicious assaults. However, his brilliant military strategies stopped us at every turn. One by one all of our friends got killed.

In the end it was Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and I left. We gave it everything we had. We even used the chaos emeralds to turn super. We attacked him and we believed we defeated him. Suddenly his body changed and he grew to his true size. We had no warning at all as he swept through our group and killed Tails and Knuckles. He then darted forward and stabbed Amy."

Future Sonic was silent for a couple minutes after that as Sonic tried to understand all that he was listening to. Finally Future Sonic looked up again. "It has been ten years but I remember every moment. I lost it right then when she was killed. Every dark emotion I have ever felt burst out of me. My fur turned black and this wave of bloodlust overwhelmed me. I started to attack faster then ever, beating back the monster who had taken everything away from me. Tears poured from my eyes, I was probably screaming as well, as I pounded him. He eventually used my chaotic state to his advantage and caught me in a trap. If I had been normal I would have seen it easily but not when I was like that. He darted forward to rip me apart. I could see the end of my life drawing near."

"And he stabbed right through Shadow. We had both forgotten about him at this point. I stared in horror at him as he slowly looked up, blood coming down his chest. He then spoke to me, 'Sonic, this is not who you are. You are not a monster of hate. You are the force of justice that will always fight for the good of everyone. You can't let anything make you give that up, especially not a monster like him.' This was the first time he had really acknowledged me like that. That alone broke me out of the hateful state I was in. He looked at me one last time, 'sayonara, Sonic the hedgehog.' With those last words the ultimate lifeform also passed on."

"Once again something snapped inside of me. This time was different from the first time. It was like everything became clear to me. I knew what I needed to do. I then changed on my own to hyper form. I broke out of his trap, grabbed my dead friends and chaos controlled out of there. For the next ten years I fought with him all the time. In hyper mode he could not defeat me, but alone I could not defeat him. We were in a constant stalemate as he slowly took over the rest of the world. I am one of the only ones left that can still oppose him."

Sonic was quiet for a long time as he digested the information. He knew that what he had just been told was real; the pain was evident on his counterparts face. "How and why did you come here then? What should I do differently to stop this from happening this time?"

"Good question. It was just recently when I met a strange being after finishing a fight with the enemy. The best description of the being was godlike. He was amazingly strong, stronger then anything I had ever seen before. He gave me this."

Future Sonic took out a large silver emerald. "Even though this looks like the grey super emerald it is not. This is known as the Ultimate Chaos Emerald. Its power is amazing, I tried to access all of its power and it almost killed me. When Eggman goes to blow himself up you need to use this to warp him out of the area. Only use it for that purpose, you are not strong enough yet to use it for any other reason. Don't even try to go super with it. If you try to go super the energy will flood into so quickly it will knock you out before you can do anything with it."

"Is that all you came to tell me?" Sonic asked as he grabbed the emerald.

"There is more I wish to tell you but I am not allowed to. The being gave me a chance to save my future so I will do anything he asks. This includes only telling you as much as I have already told you."

"Well can you help me out of this cell?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, of course, sorry." Future Sonic said. He snapped his fingers and released a huge blast of chaos energy. Every single cell door exploded open as the energy crashed into them. Inside the cells the energy awoke all of the sleeping prisoners as well. They all went out of their cells to where the two Sonics were standing.

"What is going on?" Knuckles shouted. "Why are there two of you Sonic. Did Eggman clone you?"

"Time travel." Sonic said simply. Knuckles just raised his eyebrows and did not ask any more questions.

"Hey Sonic. Here you go." Emerl said and gave the thirty five chaos emeralds to Sonic. They started to float around the group lazily. "We collected those from Eggman's weapon storage."

"Wow. We could all go super with these. Correct?" Sonic asked Future Sonic.

"At the very least you can all get a power increase from them. Not all of your friends have the ability to actually change form like you do." Future Sonic said slowly. "Somebody is missing though."

As if on cue the final member of the group joined the party as the GUN commander smashed through the ceiling with his machine. _So that's how we originally escaped ._Sonic realized. He looked at Future Sonic and saw him nod in confirmation to the unspoken thought.

Vector ran up to Sonic. "We need to be careful. There is a weird but strong guy that is running around this place he knocked us and the robots out really easily. Future Sonic looked up in surprise.

"Was he a human wearing a blue cloak?" Future Sonic asked. After seeing the Chaotix nod he started to murmur to himself.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Well that being would be the guy who sent me here. I don't know why he would have attacked you guys. But he must know more things about the situation then he is letting on. He might have attacked you so that he could get everybody together faster. Getting everybody captured is one way to do that."

"He said something like that to us." Metal Sonic said nodding. "Something about how it would be a waste of energy for us to try to save you all. And since he did not steal the emeralds and the commander came to get us anyways, I guess he can't be all bad." Future Sonic nodded again.

"Sounds like him. Right now you should all get ready for the next battle. Sonic and Shadow should lead with the gathering of energy to change super. Then send all the extra energy to those around you."

Everyone nodded and walked together. The emeralds started to spin faster and faster around the group. First Sonic and Shadow changed to their super forms. Tails and Knuckles followed after. Eventually Amy also managed to transform for the first time. The rest of the group became surrounded by a golden energy field. The robots just accepted the excess energy to go to full power.

As the group was getting used to the new levels of power, Eggman appeared on a large screen. "So you think that you are at full power do you. Well then come and get me you furry freaks. He pressed a button and the whole complex started to shake. Buildings rearranged themselves as the whole base transformed into a giant battleship. "I am at the helm of this ship. Come and get me and we will see who will be victorious in the end. I will kill every last one of you!!" Eggman shouted, spittle flying everywhere. He still looked insane with manic eyes and a large vein pulsing on his forehead. It was obvious to all that this was not the normal Eggman.

_I truly believe that he is being controlled. Eggman would never act like this. But then why would that dark force imprison us? Future Sonic's story showed that it had no qualms about killing us all, so why didn't he do earlier. Perhaps he still does not have one hundred percent power over Eggman. Perhaps Eggman still wanted to be able to fight one last time against us in one of his machines. In any case we will have to defeat him if we wish to protect everything._

Shadow then walked over to Sonic. "Is there anything your future form wants us to do?" Sonic looked over at Future Sonic who shook his head. "All right then. All of this rests on your shoulders Sonic. You better not mess up.

"Is there anything else Future Sonic or shall we go?" Sonic asked.

"There actually is one thing that I have wanted to know for a long time and never got a chance to ask." Future Sonic said slowly. "Tikal, didn't you used to be a pacifist who didn't like to fight. When did you change to a person who likes to fight?" Tikal looked a little taken aback that the question was directed at her but still managed to answer.

"It was mostly because I spent so long in the Master Emerald with Chaos. Inside the Master Emerald I was able to watch the problems with the ARK, the chaos Metal Sonic caused, the coming of the Black Arms, and the splitting of the continents by Dark Gaia. I just started to feel really helpless because I knew that people were being hurt and I could do nothing. After Chaos' defeat I was able to leave the Master Emerald whenever I wanted, but what good could I do if I had no fighting abilities? I would have just been killed myself."

"I finally asked Chaos how to fight so I could help out when people are being hurt. I spent a long time training with him and he taught me how to use the earth as a weapon. Unfortunately some of Chaos' personality also joined with mine, mostly his wrath when he is called weak. I would still be happy if I never had to fight anybody else for the rest of my life. But that won't happen any time soon."

Future Sonic slowly nodded as he took in the information. "Thank you for explaining that. It was always a bit of a shock seeing you suddenly fighting when before you had been so against it. I guess we should thank Chaos for helping us get another ally."

Sonic finally started to tap his foot on the ground. "Can we go now?" With a nod from Future Sonic the group started to run towards the back of the ship. When they reached the center of the ship hundreds of robots walked out to block their way. As the group got ready to fight Future Sonic stepped forward and took the Ultimate Chaos Emerald from Sonic.

"Let me get rid of the pests. **CHAOS TIDAL WAVE!!!"** A monstrous wave of pure chaos energy crashed into the robots obliterating every single one in seconds. Where the whole area had been bursting with robots, not one survived the carnage. Future Sonic spun around and gave the emerald back to a wordless Sonic. "This is the last act I can do. It is up to you guys now. Do whatever you can to win. And do not, under any circumstances, forget what you need to do Sonic." With one last nod from Sonic, Future Sonic warped away.

Shadow walked up to where Sonic was standing. "We are all ready when you are. If you have anything left to say to us, as long as it is not about the power of team work, we will listen." Sonic glared at Shadow for a moment then shook his head.

"Alright team. You heard what the other me said. We will bring Eggman back to Earth one more time. LET'S GO!" Sonic shouted as the group ran forward.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That ended up being even longer then I expected. Changed quite a bit from the original but I believe it is better. I played and beat Sonic Unleashed. It was really good. Only minor complaints from me. I put two mentions of it in this chapter just for fun. No spoilers though so don't worry. Don't have any timeline for next chapter.

Anyways review if you liked it. Thanks.


End file.
